


Sugar, Butter, and Flour

by VanillaandRoses



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I’ve listened to too much Waitress the Musical, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, P.O.V. Female Character, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, reader - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaandRoses/pseuds/VanillaandRoses
Summary: You’re a waitress trying to survive in an aging Route 66 after the Omnic Crisis. One day, a military grade cowboy stops by the diner. Knowing that he’s a part of Overwatch, you want nothing to do with him, as you’re already too preoccupied with your own issues, but you soon find that the cowboy is on a mission. A mission to romance the woman who made the best pie he’s ever had. A mysterious, cynical waitress with a “growing problem” and a lovesick soldier. What could go wrong?





	1. Pies and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first attempt at fanfiction, so I hope whoever sees this enjoys!

You sighed, as you looked out the window, idly wiping down one of the booths after the morning shift. You watched, as a tumbleweed floated by, the only sign of movement in the past hour, and continued to watch as it drifted into the canyon, lost in the vastness of the desert, as it soon became a brown speck in the large, unending reds and yellows of the sand and clay. This was the only source of entertainment in Route 66, not counting the diner, which in itself only included a few cooks and waitresses with the occasional customer, who usually was an elderly officer reading the paper. You reminisced of a time where a few saloons and bars were up and full of people, but after the Omnic Crisis, no one could afford to feed their families, much less go out. It didn’t take long for the town to quickly wither away, as people fled to the cities in search of work and to stay away from growing gangs.

You snapped out of your bored trance, as one of the older waitresses, Teresa, yelled at you, calling your name with a huff. You gave one last swipe across the table, then folded the rag and placed it into your apron, letting it slightly hang out, as you walked over to her. 

“I told you to always be doing somethin’,” she told you with a thick accent. You nodded, barely listening, since you were used to her scolding. She was a bigger lady with large, broad shoulders and muscular arms and from the start, you had caught on to do what she said. Ignoring the intimidating figure, you knew that when you were on her good side, you got the good tables, but if you weren’t, you had better not expect to go home with tips. Your rent had become dependent on pleasing the grumpy, old woman.

“Leave her alone,” the head chef said with a good natured smile. While she was talking, he had popped his head out through the window that connected the kitchen to the dining room. “The last thing I want is for her to quit, because of your constant bitching.” You opened your mouth to retort, then froze as a wave of nausea came over you. You smiled politely and made an excuse to leave, as the older waitress flung her rag around at the cook. You ran to the restroom as quickly as your feet could take you.

Stepping into the restroom, you quickly made your way to the toilet and fell to your knees and threw up. It felt violent, as the muscles in your stomach contracted, forcing you to give up the breakfast you had earlier. After you were done, you flushed it down, then turned around and leaned against the porcelain, too weak and afraid to stand up. You used the rag from earlier to wipe your face off.

 _‘Okay,’_ You thought. _‘That’s the sign. Suck it up, Buttercup.’_ You got to your feet and went over to the sink. You looked through the bottom drawer, moving past the cleaners and extra paper towels. It was your go-to hiding spot and worked well, considering you were the only one around there forced to clean. Inside, there was a cheap, dollar general brand pregnancy test. You swallowed and tried to shake off the dread forming in your stomach and instead got to work. When you were done, you put your phone’s timer on for fifteen minutes. While you were clicking the “start” button, someone tried to beat down the door, making you jump out of your skin.

“Get out here before I tan that hide of yours!” Teresa hollered. “You gotta customer!” Panicking, you scrambled around and stuffed your phone into one of your apron’s pockets. You wrapped the test in a paper towel and hid it at the back of the drawer. Before leaving, you gave one last look in the mirror. Realizing you looked like a madwoman, you smoothed down your hair and uniform, then checked your breath, making sure it didn’t smell like bile. Satisfied, you left, trying to forget the timer was slowly going down.

“How many?” You asked Teresa. She was in the middle of pouring a cup of coffee.

“Just one,” She answered. She handed the cup to you. “The gentleman in the booth. He must be one of ‘em Overwatch fellers.” You looked around the corner and sure enough it seemed that she was right. 

Immediately, you thought he was handsome, though later you wouldn’t admit it. He had placed a cowboy hat on the diner table, showing off his chin-length, auburn hair and from where you were standing, you could see that he had an impressive beard. Not too long, not too short. Your friends had teased you about it, but you were a sucker for well-groomed facial hair. He was all chest with broad shoulders and it didn’t seem like a part of him wasn’t pure muscle. As you got closer, you realized you couldn’t tell how old he was, as you noted the crinkles near his eyes, which either could’ve been age or sun damage. You leaned towards sun damage, as you also took note of his darker skin. If you hadn’t seen the chest plate that was obviously Overwatch grade technology, he might of had a chance. Knowing what it was, you immediately turned on your heels and went back to Teresa.

“You take him,” You muttered. For a second, you thought you saw a sliver of sympathy cross over Teresa’s face, but you must’ve imagined it, as it immediately evolved to annoyance.

“Uh-uh,” she said. “I ain’t letting you slack. Fair is fair.” She left before you could put a word in edgewise. You stood there, a bit dumbfounded, then took out your phone. You still had ten minutes. You sighed, then made your way to his table.

You put the cup on the table with a thud. Startled, he looked at you, then really looked at you, eyes going up and down, nodding slightly with appreciation. Before he could speak, you interrupted.

“What would you like?” You asked, taking out a pad and a pen, ready to write down his order. He looked thoughtful, then leaned forward, scratching his beard.

“I dunno. What do you recommend, darlin’?” He asked, his voice warm. He sipped his coffee and his nose wrinkled. “But first, can I get some cream and sugar?” 

“We’re out,” You deadpanned, ready for him to leave. He raised an eyebrow.

“Of cream and sugar?” He asked bewildered. Caught off guard, he sat there and just looked at you for a second, leaving a heavy silence. Finally, he asked, “So how does a pretty thing like you do to end up as a waitress in the middle of nowhere.”

“I dreamed of being a waitress since I was a little girl,” you stated flatly. He blinked, not understanding, and you rolled your eyes. “Born and raised in the West. Couldn’t tell?” He thought about it.

“Nah, I’m just surprised you ain’t the leader of some gang by now,” he joked, eyes twinkling. You snorted.

“And mess with the Deadlock gang?” You asked incredulously. “You’d have to be a new kind of stupid to mess with Ashe.” He gave this odd look, a mix of amusement and discomfort. He looked forward and focused on his hat, his eyes suddenly narrowed, as he became deeper in thought. 

“Sure would,” he muttered, mostly to himself. Before you could even debate on asking him what’s wrong, he reverted back to his cheerful self. “So what kind of pies do y’all have?” You sighed, already exhausted.

“Different kinds,” you said. He leaned even farther and looked at you expectantly, ready for you to elaborate, but instead you began feeling for your phone, wondering if ten minutes had gone by.

“Can I get a little more?” He asked, maybe slowly losing patience.“Cherry, chocolate, apple...” You rolled your eyes, already exhausted.

“Our most popular pies are the ‘Empty Plains call my Name’, the ‘Daisy Petals remind me of Heartbreak’, and the ‘Life is Short might as well marry a Cowboy’ pies,” you explained. He looked even more lost. He sighed, but quickly let his face fall back into a smile.

“Well, I guess just bring me your favorite,” he said with a wink, then handed you the menu. “And you go on and do what you gotta do, honey ” He eyed your hand in your pocket and looked up with a knowing smile, then continued to drink his coffee, poorly trying to hide his grimace. Before you could retort, your phone went off, letting you know that it was ready. You had thought that you had put it on vibrate, but you were obviously wrong, as it loudly went off, making even the soldier jump. Blushing, you excused yourself, then ran for the restroom. 

“Oh,” you turned around and looked at him with wild eyes. He leaned onto one of his arms and smiled pleasantly, unfazed by your behavior. “Name’s McCree.” You rolled your eyes.

“I’ll remember that,” you said, thinking you’d never hear the name again. You quickly left, this time uninterrupted. 

You locked the door behind you and went straight to the sink’s bottom drawer, almost yanking it out as you tried to get in. You rummaged through it until you found the test, still wrapped up in paper towels. You held it to your chest, not knowing if to pray or hope or what. You bit your lip and unwrapped it, not realizing you were holding your breath, until it was released.

“Shit.”

Two lines.

* * *

You sat there somehow unable to process what was going on. Two lines. Two lines meant pregnant. But how could you be pregnant? You couldn’t even take care of yourself, much less a… No, it must be that the test was different than other tests and this one had two lines mean negative. Or the test was wrong. You did buy it for cheap. Yeah, that had to be it. It was wrong. It had to be wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wr-

You looked at yourself in the mirror again. The madwoman from earlier was back, but instead came with tears that you hadn’t even noticed were falling down your cheeks. You put your hand up to feel them and sure enough it was real. It was all real. This was real. 

It was only a night. A stupid, stupid night. You supposed that was all it took, but it still felt like you were cheated. You knew girls who had to try for a baby for months. They would try awful diets and schedule sex and how it would go weeks in advance. This, you barely remembered. You had met up with your ex, an asshole named Arthur, who had said he just wanted to apologize for the past. After a few drinks, however, it suddenly had become the past again. You relapsed into a time where you only pitied yourself and had that jerk tell you how to feel. Whiskey and self-depreciation seemed to be the key to getting into your pants, because it didn’t take you long to hop into bed with that loser. He probably didn’t think to use a condom, because you used to have that IUD, but that was long gone, since you no longer had health insurance. You vaguely remembered him promising to pull out.

You rolled the pregnancy test back up and threw it into the trash can. When you left the bathroom, you were met with an agitated Teresa.

“Where the hell have you been?” She asked, fuming. You gestured to the bathroom and she rolled her eyes. “I got that.”

“I guess I’m just not feeling great,”you said, rubbing the back of your neck. That wasn’t exactly a lie, or at least that’s what you told yourself. 

“Well….. Alright, then get out of here,” she said. “I ain’t in the mood to take care of you.” You nodded and made your way to the register with Teresa. She began counting your tips, as you untied your apron and made sure all your dollar bills were accounted for. As you settled up, you felt a pair of eyes watching you. Your eyes glanced up and met with a pair of dark ones. For a second, you felt an intensity that unsettled you, but as quickly as it came, it was gone. With that, you quickly made your way out, eyes trying to focus on your feet instead of the cowboy. 

“Ma’am.”

You turned.

“This is some damn good pie,” he said, waving a fork with a tiny piece attached to it. “Compliments to the chef.” 

You turned back around and tried to walk out, but stopped again. Before you left, you gave him one last look.

“The ice cream is too heavy with the ‘Walking on Eggshells’ pie. Try the whip cream instead.” Pause. “And ask Teresa to bring you some cream and sugar.”

“Already did, pumpkin,” he called out, a smile in his voice. This time you didn’t stop or look back, but finally made your way out.

* * *

The hot, dry desert air was stagnant, as you sat at the bus stop, counting your tips and hoping the bills would suddenly triple. You wiped a drop of sweat that started to slowly drip down your forehead, trying to make its way to your clothes. The bus wouldn’t be there until one, about an hour later than the current time, and your phone was close to dead, leaving you to your thoughts. That was dangerous, as it made it impossible to distract yourself from your… predicament. You even tried cloud watching, but quickly stopped after thinking there was the outline of a stork. 

‘What am I going to do?’ You thought, pushing the dollar bills into your back pocket. You sighed and leaned back, letting the sun cast down on your face. Even though it was hot, it still was one of the more pretty days in the desert. Lost in thought, you almost didn’t hear the crunching sound of boots on rocks coming towards you. You looked up.

“What’s a pretty thang like you doin’ here all alone,” the man asked. He had a cigarette dangling from his mouth and had a companion, another man with a red handkerchief tied around his face with sunglasses. They were both obviously gang members and your eyes immediately went to the guns they had in the holster of their belts. You immediately straightened up, not wanting trouble and your hand instinctively went to your stomach. They didn’t seem to notice your sudden nervousness, or had chosen to ignore it, and instead each sat down on one of your sides.

“I’m just waiting on the bus,” you answered, your smile too tight. You flinched, as the man with the cigarette leaned against you and blew smoke into your face.

“Well, y’know,” He said, touching his crooked nose to yours. “It ain’t gonna be here for awhile. How about we give you a ride?” Everything he said had a long draw to it and you realized that he must’ve drank earlier, as the stench of Jack Daniels still clung to his clothes. You tried to move away from him, but almost landed in the other man’s lap instead. The other man stayed uncomfortably quiet, just watching you through his sunglasses, not allowing you to see any impression. 

“It ain’t too long,” you managed to say. “It’ll be her any min-“ You were interrupted, as he grabbed your face, making you yelp. He grabbed your back and pulled you into a kiss. You pulled back, but he grabbed you by the collar and brought you back in.

“Now, baby,” he said, whispering. You could feel his lips brush against your ear. “You be good now and we’ll take real good care of ya. You just let us each have a turn-“ It sounded like the crack of a whip when you slapped him. You breathed heavily, frozen as you waited for his reaction. At first, he seemed just stunned, but it quickly morphed into rage. He took his cigarette and burned it into your arm and grabbed you again, throwing you to the ground. You tried to catch yourself with your arms, but instead felt a snap in your wrist when you hit the ground. You saw him reach into his pocket and thought he was getting his gun; however, instead he ignored the revolver and took out what looked like a needle and a gun combined.

“This will teach you some respect, you fucking who-“ He began, but the sound of a gun going off made him stop. All three of you turned to see where it came from.

The cowboy from before (McCree, you remembered) stood there next to a motorcycle with a revolver pointed at the sky. The two other men quickly pulled out there own guns and pointed at him, but McCree didn’t seem fazed, as he began sauntering forward. He took a moment to spit.

“I don’t wanna cause any trouble for y’all,” he said. 

“You’re a traitor, McCree,” the man, who at some point lost his cigarette, said. McCree shrugged.

“Just let the girl go, Damien,” McCree said. Damien made no moves to leave. McCree tipped his hat, then sighed. “Well, alright then.” He threw what just looked like a small blue cylinder, but it lit up. You had expected it to cause an explosion, but instead Damien stood there looking confused. In a blink, McCree had rolled over to the man and hit him with the butt of the gun, causing blood to gush from Damien’s brow. Damien fought back, trying to find his gun, but after being hit, it had flown to where you were lying. His companion analyzed the scene then put his gun back in his holster and began running from the fight.

Damien had noticed and began screaming,” You fucking bastard! You damned bastards. You’re all a bunch of fucking bastards!” McCree punched him and Damien let out a feral scream. Then, grabbing the needle-gun combination, he shot it into McCree, who cursed in surprised and jumped back from the sudden pain. Taking his chance, Damien began to flee up a hill. You grabbed his gun and, while Damien was running, you shot him, missing at first. You cursed then tried again, this time instantly hitting the back of his head. He fell instantly, his limp body slightly rolling down. You threw down the gun and looked over at the cowboy.

He didn’t seem in pain anymore and instead was babbling nonsense, his eyes fluttering open and close, as if he were trying not to fall asleep. You touched his forehead and it felt feverish. 

Ignoring his whines, you looked around. You grabbed his hat that had fallen off during the fight and found the empty container for whatever was injected into him. There was a label that said “Amioside”. You peeled off the label and pocketed it, then went back to the babbling soldier.

“You got a phone on you?” You asked. He didn’t reply. You chewed on your lip as you thought on what to do, then decided to look through his pockets. You were almost on top of him, as you tried to find something useful. He fought against it, but finally he gave up and you were able to find his phone. As you tried to get up, he wrapped his arms around you and tried to hold you close.

“Uh-uh, cowboy,” you said, wriggling out of his embrace. You got up and opened his phone and the first contact on their was Gabriel Reyes.

‘Shit, he must have someone who isn’t a part of Overwatch,’ you thought, but quickly found that you were wrong. Ignoring your instincts, you dialed up the number, tapping your foot as you waited. In what felt like eternity, you heard it picked up.

“McCree, what the hell did you do?”


	2. Needles and Ceramic Frogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re officially stuck with the passed out cowboy, since Overwatch won’t pick him up until the next day. To pull this off, you come up with a plan that includes calling up your friend and breaking into an old lady’s house.

“Hello? Hello?” 

You froze and held the phone against your ear and just listened, unable to speak. That voice. It had been years, but you could never forget the voice of the Blackwatch commander. You could hear his last words to you ring in your ears.

“Mercury, I need you to get out of there now. Mercury? MERCURY!”

You shook your head and answered,”Uh, hello?” 

“Who am I speaking to?” He asked, his voice suddenly stiff. You felt a ghost of a smile come across your lips at the idea of him suddenly straightening up to speak to you. You wondered if he still wore that black beanie.

“Um, I found this man unconscious and called the last person he called. I think his name’s McCree?” You told him, ignoring the question. You heard a sigh and furious typing on the other side of the phone.

“Route 66?” he asked. 

You swallowed, but answered truthfully. “Yes.” More typing. You looked over at McCree, who was still zoned out on drugs. He caught you staring and seemed to take it as flirting, as he tried to reciprocate with a wink and a thumbs up. You rolled your eyes.

“Alright, I’m sending reinforcements. Do you know if there are any hotels near there?” He asked. You shook your head, as if he could see you. 

“No, there aren’t,” you answered. “We don’t really get visitors.” When the words left your mouth, you realized how true that was. You began to wonder why the cowboy was there in the first place. Suspicious, you looked at him again, but realized he was asleep. You kicked him, but it looked like he barely felt it, as he just mumbled some more nonsense.

“Look, I know this is a lot to ask, but could you keep him until tomorrow and just make sure he doesn’t choke on his tongue?” he asked. Before you could give an absolute no, he said, “Overwatch will be grateful and pay you as compensation.” 

Shit. You needed that money. But if you gave him your address, you’d be uncovered. You thought and thought about it, when you remembered that Betty Anne, one of your daily customers, told you about visiting her grandkids in California for the next week. You knew where she lived, because you once took her some pie when she was sick. She kept her house key in a frog figurine that was originally a cookie jar.

“Y-yeah, send them to 12 Jones Street,” you told him. You heard some rustling, as he scribbled the address down. “Um, I may not be home though.”

“How will we give you your compensation then?” He asked. You thought about it.

“Just put it in the ceramic frog that’s on the front porch,” you told him. He made a sound of approval. After a few seconds of silence, you realized that he hung up on you. You couldn’t help but be amused by that. It seemed that Reyes was as charming as ever. You remembered how much of a workaholic he was. You tried not to, but your mind drifted to a moment you two had shared after one of your colleagues had died. He had given you a grandiose speech and when you had started to tear up, he comforted you by placing a hand on your shoulder, which was his version of an embrace. At one point, you think he actually smiled. And while Reyes wasn’t incapable of smiling, this one was soft and almost sweet.

Your eyes began to water and you quickly wiped them, telling yourself it came from the dry air. Behind you, McCree had gotten up and wrapped his arms around you. Startled, you yelped and turned to him, shooting him a glare. 

“Uh-uh, cowboy,” you said, wriggling out of his arms. “I’m gonna make a call, alright?” He gave you a dazed look, eyes glazed over. You gave him a reassuring pat, then took out your phone and dialed up one of your friends from work.

“Hey, can you do me a favor, Jimmy?” You asked. You heard some rustling and a yawn

“Usually people start off by saying ‘Hi’, y’know?” He criticized, in the midst of another yawn. You realized he must’ve worked the night shift.

“Yeah, sorry. Can you pick me up near the bus stop?” You asked, rubbing the back of your neck. “I got harassed by some gang mem-“

“What?” He shouted, suddenly wide awake. 

“I came out okay,” You looked at your wrist. “Semi-okay. But I did a lot better than the guy who helped me out.” You heard a sigh.

“Where are you?” 

“The bus stop near the diner, but you don’t have to-“

“I’m on my way,” he interrupted. You could hear the squeaking of a screen door opening and closing. “Be there in ten.”

* * *

When Jimmy got there, you had sat back down on the bench and was comforting a passed out McCree, as he laid his head in your lap. He reminded you of a puppy. You were wearing his hat, since he kept losing it, and had it slightly tilted forward to keep the sun off your face. Jimmy whistled at you.

“Do I look like a dog to you?” You asked. He gave a cheeky smile. You returned with a scowl. “Don’t answer that.”

“Who’s your new boyfriend?” He asked, kneeling down to give McCree a closer look. 

“I don’t know him,” you told him. “I served him at the diner and he helped me out when those guys started harassing me.” 

“Sounds like a fine fellow,” he said. “Help me get him up.” The two of you got the grown man up, wrapping one arm around Jimmy’s shoulder and the other around yours. The two of you dragged him to his truck, making sure not to get tangled up while walking. After opening the back seat, you held him as Jimmy got into the backseat to pull him up while you pushed him in from the bottom. Used to working with drunks, he made sure that McCree was on his side with a bunched up jacket propping his head up. Jimmy had a blanket in the glove department, so you grabbed it and laid it over the cowboy. After deciding that he was safe, the two of you hopped in the front seats.

He started up the car and said,” Let’s get you home.” You shook your head and didn’t bother to put a seatbelt on.

“No, I’m on my way to Betty Anne’s,” you told him. Then added, “House sitting.” He nodded and turned the car around. 

It wasn’t long before he asked, “You wanna talk about it? You fidgeted with the car lock, the clicking suddenly fascinating to you.

“No.”

“Alright, then,” he said. “Let’s just listen to some music.” He put on some traditional country music and started tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. You looked out the window as Route 66 went by, a mix of faded signs and old rundown gas stations. However, one sign did catch your attention. It was a sign asking for volunteers for the military with a soldier smiling with his pregnant wife, but it had been spray painted with gang symbols and had the faces marked out with big, red “X”s. You shivered. 

“I’m pregnant,” you blurted, not looking at him. He turned off the music and whipped his head towards you.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you,” he said. “You’re what?” You glared at him.

“I’m not repeating myself.”

“Damn,” he said. He paused, then asked. “How are you doing with that?” You shrugged. 

“I’m alright, I guess,” you said, leaning against the window. 

“You’re lying.” He accused. 

“Maybe,” you admitted. You reached over and turned the music back on. He took that as the cue to stop nagging and focused his eyes back on driving. You both sat there, both refusing to look at the other, until a line in the song came up, singing something like “clap your hands and sing along”. You and Jimmy both jumped when McCree clapped. You turned your head around to the cowboy unsuccessfully humming along.

“Weird,” Jimmy commented. You nodded in agreement, your eyebrows furrowed.

“I guess he likes this song,” you said, unconvinced. You kept an eye on him. After the song wrapped up, he settled down.

Jimmy looked at you and asked, “Do you know who the father is?” You looked at him surprised.

“W-what? Hey, I told you that I don’t want to talk about it,” you sputtered out. Then, added, “But, yes I do. I don’t have a lot of time to sleep around, y’know.” 

“I wasn’t implying anything!” He tried to explain, becoming increasingly exasperated. “Knowing you, I’m assuming the poor bastard has no idea.” You chewed on the inside of your cheek and looked away. “That’s what I thought. Listen…”

“I can handle it!” You shouted. Suddenly, he swerved the car, whipping both you and McCree, and parked at the side of the rode, slamming the breaks as he did. You lurched forward, bracing yourself with one hand, while half of McCree’s body slid to the bottom of the car.

“Okay, listen up, buttercup,” Jimmy began, poking your chest. You looked away and folded your arms. “This isn’t something you can just make go away. You can’t run away, because if you are pregnant, then you are pregnant. There ain't no ifs, ands, or buts,” You opened your mouth, but be continued to talk over you. “No, I want you to tell me your plan. Tell me how you’re going to survive off a waitress’ salary. I mean-“ You put a hand over his mouth. 

“No, you listen, alright. I need positive support,” you emphasized. “We clear?” He rolled his eyes, but nodded. You let him go and he leaned back and ran a hand through his salt and pepper colored hair. 

“I hope your plan includes therapy to help with the stress you’ve caused me through all these years,” he teased, a ragged smile forced on his tired features. He gave a theatrical groan. “Nevermind, I know you ain’t got the money. Might as well kill me now.” You smiled, but froze when you heard a click. 

“What the hell…?” You looked to the back seat and screamed, “Fuck!” McCree had sat up at some point and was pointing his gun at Jimmy’s head. He was looking at him, but you could barely tell. His eyes were still glazed over and drool dripped down from his slacked jaw. Body shaking, he almost couldn’t aim. Instinctively, you lurched forward and grabbed him. He tried to fight back, but Jimmy was able to take his gun from him and pointed it with the composure of a soldier. You blocked his aim by laying on top of McCree, also keeping down the man in the process.

“Get off him!” Jimmy bellowed. You shook your head. 

“He’s sick!” You yelled. grabbed McCree’s face and tried to speak to him. “McCree! MCCREE!” He tried to push you off, but you wrapped yourself around him, bracing yourself by holding onto the car door’s handle. He accidentally knocked your wrist and you hissed in pain, but didn’t let up.

“MOVE!” Jimmy screamed and you continued to shake your head. You gripped McCree’s shoulders, digging your nails in. He continued to thrash around.

“McCree, McCree please?” You begged. “You’re safe, alright? So just STOP!” And he did. Suddenly, his arms stopped pushing and you felt his muscles relax below you, his breathing decreasing. Tentatively, you placed your ear up to his chest and listened, sighing when you heard a soft heart beat. You heard Jimmy let out a breath that he was holding. 

“What. Was. That?” he asked. You shook your head, just as lost. After catching your breath, you got off of the passed out cowboy and let Jimmy help you crawl your way back to the passenger seat. You smoothed your hair back, trying to configure a plan

“Um, do you still have any Naloxone?” You asked quietly. He couldn’t even answer and just motioned to under the seat. You reached under and next to an empty can of Bud Light was a first aid kit, one of the new editions issued by Overwatch. They had their symbol stamped on the bottom with a pair of angel wings. Inside were all the basics, but he had added a little box with Naloxone Hydrochloride printed onto the label. 

You started off by checking your own wrist. You knew it wasn’t broken, but it was definitely swollen. You touched it and winced at how tender and warm it was, but you decided that later it could be fixed by a biotic emitter. For now, you wrapped it with some bandages from the first aid kit, using once experienced hands. After deciding you were good, you crawled to the back and got on top of McCree. 

“I haven’t needed it in years,” Jimmy told you, gesturing to the medicine. “What do you plan on doing with that anyway?” You didn’t answer. You removed McCree’s armor and began unbuttoning his shirt, showing his shoulder.

“I would turn around if I were you,” You warned. He gave you one last look, but did as he was told.

You tried to breath, as you opened the little box. Inside was a needle and a little bottle. You took out and held the syringe, as if you were holding a pencil, and pulled back the plunger for the recommended dose, making sure that too much air wasn’t trapped inside. You inserted the needle, careful hands from years of practice kept it from bending, then put it in the medicine, flipping it upside down to fill. Breath steady, you filled it by pulling back the plunger. After it was was filled, you tapped on it, getting the air bubbles out. 

Ready to go, you wiped off a spot with alcohol from the first aid kit and positioned the needle. You clenched your jaw and inserted it. Flashbacks from years ago lingered at the back of your brain, but you managed to ignore it and continue. Hitting muscle, you pushed the plunger down. When you took it out, you cleaned off the spot again and smeared some ointment over it, then stuck a bandaid on the tiny red dot. When you saw that he wasn’t reacting negatively, you sighed in relief and went back into the first aid kit again, pulling out a biotic emitter in the form of a face mask. You put it over his mouth and a yellow gas was released. 

“Was he on narcotics?” Jimmy asked, as you buttoned McCree’s shirt back up.

“I don’t know,” you answered truthfully. “I found the name of the drug, Amioside, but I still have no clue what it is. It has to be something new on the market. I used it, because it could be a narcotic, but if it isn’t that kind of medication won't really affect him.” 

He couldn’t look at you. As he started the engine again, he said,“Let’s just get the poor bastard into a bed so he can sleep it off.”

* * *

 

When you got to Betty Ann’s you found that getting McCree out of the truck was a task. When the two of you finally dragged him up to the house, Jimmy held him, as you grabbed the key from the frog jar and unlocked the door. Inside, the house was pure grandma, full of crochet and quilts over couches wrapped in plastic. You headed to the bedroom, nose wrinkling from the strong scent of mothballs and Chanel No. 9, and led him to the bed where the two of you worked to get the rest of his armor off. You finished off by yanking his boots off and tucking him in. You took off his cowboy hat and put it on the nightstand, hopeful he’d find it in the morning. The two of you left him, heading to the front door.

“Well, I’m off,” he told you. He handed you McCree’s gun. “Keep this on you and call me if anything happens.”

“You freaked out more when I told you I was pregnant,” you teased. He smiled back.

“This seems more up your alley,” he said, his eyes a bit sad. “See you at work.” You watched him hop back into the car and drive away. 

When you went back inside, you began removing all the pictures in the house that included Betty Ann and her family. You hid them under the sink with McCree's gun. Satisfied with your work, you flopped on the couch, ignoring the squeaking and wrapped a throw blanket around you. But, as tired as you were, you couldn’t sleep, so you got back up and headed to the bedroom to check on McCree, who you found dead to the world. With no witnesses, you decided to snoop and after awhile, you found a laptop.

Deciding you weren’t going to sleep, you brought a living room chair and a blanket and put it next to the bed. You made yourself comfortable by curling up in the chair, as you turned on the computer. Luckily, it wasn’t password protected. Immediately, you typed in “Amioside” and found no search results. Not giving up, you used a browser called Tor. You began scrolling through websites that ended in .onion and found almost every other drug on the planet. You had about given up in frustration when you found a seller offering a “Love Potion.” 

_‘Make the girl of your dreams fall in love with you! With this drug, all you have to do is give her a command and she’ll do it. No questions asked! Turn that innocent girl into the raunchy whore of your dreams!’_

If you hadn’t thrown up before, you would’ve then. You wrote down the website’s address and put it in your pocket, then deleted your search history, a bit disturbed by the quantity of male-on-male action that Betty Ann was looking up. You closed the computer and put your head down, watching McCree sleep. You hadn’t meant to, but your eyes drifted close and you fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

At about 3:00 A.M., you were awakened by the sound of dry heaving. You looked over to where McCree had been, but there wasn’t a cowboy to be seen. Yawning, you got up and followed the sound. You found McCree in the bathroom, wiping his mouth off on the ground.

“Hey, it’s you,” he said. You walked over to the sink and grabbed a hand towel. You turned on the sink and wet it, ringing it out before handing to him. You turned it back off, as he wiped off his face.

“Yeah, it’s me,” you said, leaning against the sink. “Rough morning?” He chuckled. 

“I’ve had worse,” he said. He looked at your wrapped wrist and his playfulness was replaced with worry. “How are you doing? I only remember what happened before the bastard injected me, nothing after.”

“Nothing?” You inquired. 

“Nada.” You thought about telling him about killing the guy, but remembered that there was a strong possibility he could turn you in. Instead, you opted to shrug

“I just brought you here to try and patch you up. I think you ended up sleeping it off though,” you said. He looked at his shoulder. 

“What happened here?” He asked.

“I’m not sure. You were bleeding and I cleaned it up and put a bandaid on it just to be safe,” you lied. “I don’t know much about medical stuff, but I used to trip a lot, so I learned how to clean up scratches.” He nodded. 

“Well, I can't say that I don’t like the idea of you playing nurse,” He said with a grin. You would’ve retorted, but you found yourself laughing instead. You couldn’t believe he was flirting with you while on the bathroom floor of a stranger’s house. You got down to his level. 

“You don’t remember? I was soooo thankful to you for saving me that I wore the skimpiest nurse costume I could find and took care of you by letting you have your way with me,” you told him, getting in close. “It was incredibly hot. We made love for hours… well, I could hardly call it that. It was more like fucking, wild and animalistic.”

“Darling, you are so full of shit,” he declared. His face inching closer to yours. Your eyelashes fluttered. “There’s no way you could find a nurse’s uniform in the time you had.” You pulled back.

“Really? The second part wasn’t what tipped you off?” You asked. He smirked.

“Honey, it's the only way I do it,” he said. You rolled your eyes and pushed him away, hating that he had made you a little flustered.

“Yeah, yeah,” you said. You couldn’t look at him as you said. “So, I guess this is the part where I say thank-you.” He raised an eyebrow.

“For?”

“Alright, you bastard,” you growled, which just seemed to make him smile more. “We’re even. You saved me and I saved you.” He stood up, towering over you.

“Actually, I’d say it's still in my favor,” he said. “I seem to remember a rude waitress from earlier today.”

“ Now, hold o-” you started, jumping up. He began to advance.

“There’s only one thing I’ll ask for in return,” he said, leaning forward. You stepped back, but hit the door. “Just a little bit of sugar?”

Your face became beat red, as you let out an “O-oh?”

* * *

An hour later, you found yourself baking a pie for the Overwatch soldier. Luckily for you, your unknowing host had left you all of the makings for a good pie, so you were able to get to work quickly. By the time you put the pie in the oven, McCree had made himself comfortable, as he leaned back in the chair at the kitchen table and hummed to himself. He read a newspaper he found on the coffee table and drank a stolen Budweiser.

While you began cleaning after yourself, he asked, “So, this is your place? Seems a little…”

“Old?” you finished. “I get that a lot. My grandmother left it to me.” You sat in a wooden chair across from him and stole a section of the paper. It was filled with articles with debates on Omnic rights.

“Nice,” he said. “I’m honestly surprised you let me stay here. You didn’t seem so keen with me?” You glanced over the paper. McCree was leaning forward waiting for a response.

“Yeah, I kind of was a bitch,” you admitted. He grinned.

“Kind of?” 

“Slightly,” you emphasized. He chuckled and took a swig. “BUT, I was under a lot stress, y’know?” He raised a thick eyebrow and put down the bottle.

“What stresses a doll like you out?” He asked. 

“Oh y’know, my nail broke and my hair had a cowlick in it,” you said, voice dripping with sarcasm. It was his turn to roll his eyes.

“I was being serious,” he claimed. You ignored him and continued to read the paper. He watched you, but grew impatient. Unlike most people, he didn’t get the hint to leave you alone and instead yanked the paper from you. You tried to grab it back, but he stood up and held it above you. You tried jumping once, then realized how stupid you looked. Annoyed, you shoved him, which affected him like a tap, making him laugh.

“I have work tomorrow, so I’m going to bed,” you declared, border line pouting. “Take out the pie when the timer beeps.” You spun around on your heels and went to bedroom, shutting the door behind you. 

“Aw, don’t be like that,” he called, still laughing. You didn’t answer and flopped on the bed, pushing your face into the pillow.

_‘Bastard’,_ you thought, but found yourself smiling into the pillow. It had been a long time since someone had given you the sort of attention that McCree seemed to have an easy time sharing. You couldn’t remember one boyfriend flirting with you so shamelessly. Of course, it was temporary, but in the moment, it felt good. You wondered if it was okay to feel this way, but fell asleep before you could decide on an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for the support on the first chapter!


	3. Doctors and Cyborgs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re so close to getting rid of the cowboy, but a new visitor arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I kind of struggled with this chapter. I’m not exactly sure why, but I hope y’all still enjoy!

_You had been staring at your notes for hours, trying to configure something of value from them. Brain scans, interviews, experiments, and thousands of equations should’ve given you something, but you continued to have no solution. You rubbed your eyes and glanced at the clock, wincing as you saw that it was midnight. You had been staring at your notes for twelve hours straight._ _“Mercury, how has your testing preceded?” A voice behind you asked, making you jump. You turned around and rubbed the back of your neck, forcing a tired smile._ _“Ah, Dr. O’Deorain you startled me,” you said. “No, I haven’t found anything of interest. Conceptually, I’ve got it figured out, but you know as well as anyone that ideas fall apart in the experimental phase.” She came up and glanced over your work then sighed._

_“You’ve been too busy with Dr. Ziegler’s work,” Moira told you. “You know that if resurrection is found, she will receive all of the adulations.” You shrugged and got up. You leaned against your desk and shoved your hands into the pockets of your lab coat._

_“It’s not my passion project,” you told her. “Besides, I trust her to give credit where it’s due.” Moira chuckled._

_“We’re scientists, Mercury,” she insisted. “Do you really think she’ll share her success with some hick?”_

_“Charming as ever, Moira. And you wonder how you didn’t get the jo-“ You began to walk out, but she grabbed you by the wrist._

_“Don’t take that as an insult,” she interrupted. “I think you’re rather impressive to come from nothing to one of the leading doctors at Overwatc-“_

_“I will never help you with regeneration”, You interjected. “You’re work is unethical and to be honest,” You brought your face close to hers. “You’re kind of a bitch.” Her pleasant smile melted into a tight, straight line. She squeezed your wrist tightly, nails digging into your skin, then threw it down._

_“You are a fool to think that this organization will continue to fund your project,” she berated. “Nothing has come out of it and will never come out of it. Even if you are successful-_

_“Dr. O’Deorain leave. Now,” you tried to order, voice cold. She ignored you and continued to move forward, her lanky form towering over your own. It became hard to breathe, as you felt everything begin closing in. She grabbed your face, claws piercing skin. Then, her whole form began to change, as she shifted into a shadowy figure. The shadow’s hands twisted around your neck, ignoring your gasping for air._

_“You are nothing!” the creature growled, no longer having Moira’s voice._

_“I’m… just… I,” you rasped out, kicking and scratching. The world began to fade, until you heard a loud ringing._

* * *

Your alarm woke you up, it’s loud ringing piercing your ears. You turned it off and sat up and, while rubbing your face, you sniffed and realized you smelled fresh coffee. Slightly concerned and just plain hungry, you got out of the bed, and made your way to the kitchen. In there, McCree was standing above the oven, whistling as he flipped a pancake. He noticed you and winked.

“Good morning, sunshine!” He called, pouring you a cup of coffee. You grunted in response and plopped onto the kitchen chair, allowing him to hand you a cup of coffee with a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs. He sat across from you and doctored his coffee with sugar and milk. You took a sip of your own coffee and decided you needed it too.

“Pass me the cream and sugar,” you said. He grinned. “Oh, shut up.” 

While passing it to you, he asked, “How’d you sleep?” You stirred your coffee and shrugged.

“Alright,” you lied. “You?”

“I’ve had worse,” he said. As you took a sip, you realized that there was an empty pie tin on the counter. You raised an eyebrow.

“Did you eat that whole thing?” You asked. He didn’t bother to look guilty.

“Yes, ma’am. That is the best damn pie I’ve ever had,” he told you. “How could one person be so good at making pies?” You took a bite of your pancake. You were pleasantly surprised to taste a dash of cinnamon.

“Well, I used to sell pies as a kid, because I was too young to get a job,” you explained. 

“Needed money for a bike?” He asked. You smiled.

“College,” you informed him. “Those pies got me all the way into a university.” His eyes got big.

“Wow, so what did you major in?” He asked. You put your fork down, suddenly losing your appetite.

“Well, it doesn’t matter now,” you said, getting up.“I’m going to take a shower.” You fled to the bathroom, locking it behind you. 

When you got inside, you immediately stripped and caught yourself in a full length mirror. For some reason, a part of your mind expected that when you found out you were pregnant, your stomach would suddenly blow up. Instead, you were just a dirtier version of your normal self, scratches littering all over. You felt stupid. Of course, you were still the same person. You took off the bandages from your wrist and hopped into the shower. 

Warm water streamed down your body, becoming an orange color as it cleaned you off. You kept your hair from getting wet, not wanting to deal with it, and focused on getting patches of clay and dried blood off. Having a moment of peace, your mind drifted.

You knew that you couldn’t tell McCree about anything that was going on, yet a part of you wanted to. That scared the hell out of you. There was no point in feeling close to someone who knew nothing about you. He didn’t know that you double majored in pharmacology and psychology. He didn’t know you used to be called Mercury. He definitely didn’t know that you used to work at Overwatch. You couldn’t imagine his reaction if he knew about the accident.... 

_It’s good that I’ll never see him again,’_ you thought. _‘Besides, I’m not really in a place to be having crushes on random cowboys.’_ You blushed. _‘Not that I have a crush, of course. That would be ridiculous.’_ You got out of the shower, feeling momentarily relaxed. You had a few scratches on random spots on your face and a bruise forming on your jaw. You grabbed some makeup lying around, luckily near the color of your skin, and covered up, making sure to go down your chest and ears. Satisfied that you looked less like you were jumped the night before, you grabbed your uniform and sprayed it with febreze. As you were straightening it out, you heard a knock on the door.

“Just wanted to let you know that it’s six o’clock,” he called. You cursed and hurried out. McCree watched, as you grabbed your shoes and pulled them on. “What time you gotta be there?”

“Um, well, that’s complicated,” you told him. “On paper, six, but they know I don’t have a car.” He cocked his head to the side.

“Really?” He asked. “I saw one in the garage.” You froze.

“...That ol’ thing? My grandma left it, but it hasn’t worked in years. She thought I could sell it, but I had no takers,” you lied, waving your hand. Before he could ask more questions, you began walking out the door. 

“Hold on, let me get my boots on,” he called out. You turned around.

“Oh, uh, no. I told your friends to meet you here,” you said. He walked over and held the door for you.

“Not to sound disrespectful, but I would feel better if I could walk you over,” he said. Before you could retort, he added. “Plus, my bike was left over there.” You opened your mouth to make up some excuse, but closed it as nothing came out. You pushed past.

“Come on then,” you muttered. 

The two of you made your way to the bus stop. You walked hunched over, never making eye contact with the cowboy, while he rattled on about nothing. When he wasn’t talking, he was whistling or humming.

“So, what kind of guy are you dating?” He asked. You could’ve gotten whiplash with how fast you turned your head.

“What in the hell are you on about?” You asked.

“Well, a gal like you ain’t single for long,” he stated. You shrugged and looked forward, planning on telling him later that you were sunburnt, not blushing. How was he so blunt about something like that?

“I guess I’ve just been busy,” you decided to allow yourself to be a little honest. “I just got out of a breakup. It wasn’t bad or anything, but we had very different ideas about things.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Which was?”

“He wanted me to be a housewife and give him some children, while he sat on the recliner and drank a beer,” you admitted. “Looking back, he may have been an alcoholic, but he wasn’t aggressive or anything. He just couldn’t keep a job and was kind of a bum. I guess, I just couldn’t see myself in a life where I did all the work and he sat around. I suppose that makes me selfish.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” McCree said. 

“I dunno. A part of me wonders if I should’ve helped him through it,” you confessed, wringing your hands. “I mean, isn’t a woman supposed to want a husband and kids?”

‘But I suppose he ended up winning,’ you thought, putting a hand on your stomach. 

“You’ll figure it out,” McCree informed you. “If you ain’t happy with some loser, then you shouldn’t be with him. And all that about being a wife and mother is crap. Call me a romantic, but you get married because you love the person, not because you want to be a wife. And if you don’t want to be a mother, then don’t be. Or you may decide to be one in a few years or I dunno. I’m just trying to say to not worry about what some others think and do what you gotta do.” You continued to look forward.

“......There’s the bus stop,” you muttered. McCree’s motorcycle was still there, albeit on its side and cover with red dust. He ran to it and cleaned it off, as you sat down on the bench. He immediately got on it and started it up. “I guess this is goodbye.” He looked at you.

“Huh?” 

“Well, I’m working late and your friends will pick you up before I get back,” you explained. He looked thoughtful, then smiled.

“Save your goodbyes,” he said, patting the seat. “And hop on.” 

“Like hell,” you refused. He continued to grin. “Look, I promise that I’m alright.” He didn’t move. “I am not getting on that bike with you.”

“Why not?” He asked. “It’ll get you there faster.” You frowned. You noticed that it was becoming increasingly more difficult to come up with ways to refuse him. You sighed and climbed on, wrapping your arms around him. He looked satisfied, as he revved up the bike. 

* * *

The ride to the diner was smooth and there wasn’t much conversation. When the two of you drove up, you could see the wait staff already gossiping. You quickly got off.

“Well, now it’s time for goodbye,” you informed him.

“I guess,” he said, not paying you much attention. 

“I know,” you emphasized. He just chuckled and shook his head. “And just to make sure.” You left, leaving a confused McCree behind. You brushed past an annoyed Teresa and grabbed three pie boxes and filled them with different kinds. You stacked them up and brought them to the cowboy. 

“Well, thank you,” He said. “How much for ‘em?” You shook your head.

“On the house,” you said. “Goodbye, McCree.” You headed in.

“It’s Jesse!” He called. You turned around then turned back, smiling to yourself.

“Goodbye Jesse.”

* * *

Later in the afternoon, McCree was sitting on the couch, eating his pie when someone knocked on the door. He grumbled to himself and got up, wiping crumbs off his shirt. 

“Well, hello there,” McCree greeted. He leaned against the doorway with a fork still in his hand, waving it in greeting. Genji and Moira didn’t look amused.

“We thought you were in danger,” Genji accused. “You look like you’ve been pigging out.” He pointed to a corner of his mouth that had cherry filling on it. McCree wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I was,” McCree looked at Moira. “What’re you doin’ here?” She looked annoyed.

“We received a call claiming you were in danger, so I am here for medical treatment,” she explained.

“Well, it ain’t like you’re here to meet the president,” he said, referring to her clothes. Moira had the formal Overwatch uniform on. For her, it was a long, black coat and a beret with a lapel attached. On the other hand, Genji had on black sweatpants and a matching hoodie. “And I’m alright. I got some help along the way. By the way, that reminds me. Genji are you hungry?”

“I guess, but-“ McCree jumped through and began leading Genji.

“I know this amazing diner that has the best food around,” He said, putting an arm around the Shimada. However, he was stopped when Moira got in front of them and put a hand up.

“McCree, you were here on official business,” she told him, pushing him back. “What did you find on gang activity and the connections it has to Talon?”

“Ashe said that her gang doesn’t associate with Talon,” McCree said. “I believe her, but I could be wrong. It’s not as though someone admits to working in a terrorist group.” Moira glanced to the side.

“No, I suppose they wouldn’t,” Moira muttered. She put a hand on her chin and looked up. “But at least, the gangs will know we’re watching.”

“No offense, but I don’t think she really cares,” McCree said. “Ashe ain’t the type to worry about the law.” Moira nodded. Genji was looking behind them, investigating the room.

“Hey, McCree. Were you abducted by an old woman?” Genji asked, looking at a crocheted cat.

“Nope. A girl, well, I guess woman,” McCree said. “About our age, I think.” 

“Well, let’s go,” Moira said, fanning her face.“The air is suffocating here.” 

“I gotta find ol’ peacekeeper,” McCree told her. She rolled her eyes, but the three of them began looking for his gun. After awhile, Moira sighed.

“How about the two of you get us some food, while I find your gun,” Moira offered. Genji nodded and McCree saluted. They left her, as she began rummaging in different drawers. As McCree and Genji left, Genji raised an eyebrow.

“So, why are we really going?” He asked. McCree tilted his hat and shrugged. “Ah, a woman.” 

“You believe in love at first sight?” He asked. Genji snorted.

“No.”

“Me neither,” McCree said. “But damn if I’m not smitten.” 

* * *

At the diner, you started to feel like life was back to normal, as you wiped down tables. The steady hum of the diner momentarily settled your nerves and the customers seemed extra kind that day, leaving you extra tips. You were borderline happy until Teresa came up and asked you to lift a bucket of ice to fill the drink machine. 

“I got it!” Jimmy called, rushing out of the kitchen to get it for you. He lifted it with ease and carried the empty bucket to the back. Teresa raised an eyebrow at you.

“What was that about?” She asked. You shrugged and she came closer. “Are you fooling around with him?” You knocked over a salt shaker, the contents spilling over the counter. You cursed and began cleaning it up.

“No ma’am,” you told her, furiously wiping. She stood over you, arms crossed.

“Really?” she asked. You laughed.

“Well, for starters, he’s gay,” you said. Her eyes widen.

“Oh damn,” she said, then gave you an odd look. “So, who put that bun in your oven?” This time you knocked over a napkin holder.

“H-how?” You didn’t bother to pick it up.

“I cleaned the trashcan and saw it,” she said. “You may have that fancy background of yours, but I ain’t stupid.” You dropped your head and rubbed your face. 

“Well, look who’s back,” she muttered. You looked up while rubbing your temples. You about screamed when you saw him.

McCree. And from the looks of it, he brought a friend.

“Motherfucker.”

Teresa looked at you and asked, “Is he?” You shook your head and grabbed the menus off the front counter. You went up to where he was sitting and threw them down.

“I was expecting our goodbye to be a bit longer,” you informed him. You glanced over to look at his friend, who obviously was an Overwatch soldier himself. He had scars all over his face. Still, he was handsome, but you noted that it was not McCree kind of handsome, but he instead had more delicate features. On the back of his neck, you realized that he had tubes going down his sweatshirt. You gasped. “Do you have prosthetics.” McCree looked embarrassed, while Genji looked away.

“Honey, you can’t just-”

“I’m sorry if that offended you!” You apologized quickly. “I always found the field fascinating, since prosthetics have greatly advanced in the past few years. If you wouldn’t mind letting me see…” He gave you an odd look and your face heated up. “S-sorry that was even worse. I’m not trying to take your clothes off or anything perverted like that. I really am just a fanatic about this kind of thing…” He continued to stare at you. “How about I get you a piece of pie on the house?” You scurried to the back. Genji looked at McCree.

“I like her,” he announced. “Very cute.” McCree was dumbfounded.

“No, she ain’t cute,” he said. You walked over and handed Genji a piece of pie. “Can I get a piece?”

“Sure, it’s $1.50,” you told him. 

“What, why?” He asked.

“I gave you three pies earlier. Get a piece from that…” He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. “How?” McCree glanced at the menu and pointed at an item.

“Actually, I think we’ll have two burgers,” he told you. You nodded and wrote it down. You grabbed the menus and left. “Oh! And can we get two cokes?” You gestured that you had heard them.

“McCree, why do you like a woman who clearly doesn’t want you here?” Genji asked. He took a bite and his eyes lit up, making McCree wonder if it had been a good idea to bring his friend

“Okay, first of all, no she likes me,” he said. Genji gave him a look of pity. “Okay, maybe she doesn’t. I dunno. If she really doesn’t like me, I’ll back off, alright?” You came back with two cokes.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry again,” you told him, while handing them some straws. 

“Its okay. If you want, you can see my prosthetics,” Genji said. You nodded, then became shocked as he took off his sweatshirt. A few customers eyed him and you noticed an older woman looking impressed. While he was made up of lean muscle, you were more impressed with the prosthetics. The strip where his skin met metal was flawlessly fused. While you were not a professional when it came to mechanical work, you could appreciate it. What you were a professional at was the human body and his arm was a perfect copy. Already knowing you had stepped out of line earlier, you didn’t ask how far down it went.

“Thank-you, uhm…” You began.

“Genji,” he introduced himself. You smiled at him, which made McCree frown. He about said something, but his phone rang. He answered it.

“Need somethin’, Moira?” he asked. You froze. Genji cocked his head to the side, as you made an excuse to leave. “I’m putin’ you on speaker.”

“You two need to get out of there now,” she said. “I was investigating and this isn’t a young woman’s house.” McCree frowned.

“It may still be under her grandmother’s name,” McCree reasoned.

“The woman who owns the home has a son and two grandsons,” Moira informed. Genji was the first to get up. McCree grabbed him and pulled.

“We don’t kno-“ McCree began. Genji pulled him up. 

“No, you don’t know her,” Genji told McCree. He sighed. “Look, there may be nothing wrong.” McCree let out a breath and nodded, then followed. They went up to Teresa, who was working on a crossword.

“Can we speak to our waitress?” Genji asked. McCree was looking to the side, hands shoved into his pocket. She continued to fill in letters.

“She left just now.”

* * *

You ran like you were being chased by the devil. Your legs and feet pulsed, but you gritted your teeth and ran miles, covering your face as a mild dust storm formed. 

_‘Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!’_

Moira was there and that meant she knew. Moira wasn’t stupid and would notice something was wrong. She probably didn’t know it was you, but she knew something and that was dangerous.

As you ran, you tripped and landed on your wrist. You cried out and laid in the dirt for a minute, holding it to your chest. You had forgotten to wrap it back up and use any nanobiotic tech to speed up its healing, so it was now a dark, bruised color. Groaning, you bit your cheek and got up. A metallic taste flooded your mouth.

You decided to go home and grab the emergency kit you had set up in a drawer next to your bed. While you knew that it was dangerous, you were hoping that they they hadn’t figured out who you were and where you lived yet. Your passport was inside it and you had enough cash to fly out of there. You weren’t sure on what you would do when you got to another country, considering you could barely afford the ticket, but you just knew you needed to get away.

When you got to your house, you cautiously walked in. After deciding it was empty, you locked the door behind you and went to the back and took out the emergency pack you had stored. Quickly as you could, you grabbed an extra suitcase and threw clothes inside. You went under the bed and pulled out a gun case and took out a rifle.

Before you left, you went back into your closet and opened up a jewelry box. Inside was a picture of you in an air force uniform, smiling with another pilot named Lena. Behind you, Strike Commander Morrison was leaned up against a plane speaking to Reyes. While Morrison was looking at Reyes, Reyes was staring at you. Your thumb circled him and you shoved the picture into your pocket.

You made your way to the door, but froze when someone knocked. You put down your suitcases and aimed the rifle, taking off the safety. Cautiously, you leaned to the side of the door and opened it. McCree came in running and you aimed the barrel to his head. He turned around and froze.

“Who are you?” He asked. You shook your head. 

“Get on your knees,” you ordered.

“I usually wait until the third date,” he said, smiling. You rolled your eyes and began to pull the trigger. Your hand shook and you hoped he didn’t notice. You assumed he hadn’t, because he put his hands up and got onto his knees. 

“You listen to me,” you whispered into his ear. “You’re going to stay here until I take my stuff and leave.” His smile became sad and you cocked your head.

“I really wanted this to go nicely,” he said. Suddenly, you felt the collision of metal against your body. Genji was on top of you and had wrestled you to the ground. Freeing your arms, you took the gun and smashed the butt of the gun into Genji’s face. Shocked, he instinctively rolled off, holding his head, and you took the chance to crawl away. It was McCree’s turn and he grabbed you by the waist and threw you down. You dropped the gun and reached for it, but he noticed and pulled you from it and grabbed it for himself. He got up and pointed it at you. It was suddenly quiet, as you looked up at him. You could hear your own rapid heartbeat.

“H-hey,” you said, hand reaching up. “You don’t wanna do that.” He didn’t flinch.

“What are your affiliations,” he growled. 

“I have none,” you answered. Genji stood up and looked down at you. Instead of blood or bruising, where you hit was crinkled like an aluminum can.

“Then, why lie?” Genji asked. You shook your head and Genji grabbed you by your hair and pushed your head to the ground. 

“Isn’t this police brutality?” You asked, face smushed into old carpet. 

“You pulled a gun on us,” McCree retorted. Blood dripped down your forehead. You didn’t remember getting cut.

“That’s fair,” you admitted. “Look, I can’t tell you who I am, but I’m not dangerous.” You looked at Genji’s face. “At least, when unprovoked. You just can’t let Moira-“

“I’m disappointed,” You were interrupted. Your muscles tensed up, but you turned your head. The devil herself stood in the entrance way. “Why, Mercury. You’re supposed to be dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading! And thank-you for those who supported the last chapter! I loved reading the comments, especially those theorizing what’s going on.


	4. Handcuffs and Former Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re finally caught and immediately get questioned for your actions.

“Moira,” you greeted weakly. She didn’t say anything, but instead walked over to you and stepped on your head, grinding her heel into your skull. You winced, but quickly hid it with a tight smile. She smiled back, her face twisted. 

“Where have you been?” She asked. You glanced at the rifle McCree was pointing at you, then looked back up at her.

“Vacation?” She kicked you, hitting your nose right on the tip, immediately breaking it. Blood gushed down your chin, splattering on the wooden floor.

“Mercury,” she chided. She got down and grabbed your hair, forcing you to look straight at her. You gritted your teeth. “I know you don’t want this to get rough.”

“Maybe I like it rough?” You retorted. She yanked your hair, forcing you to bite on your tongue in an attempt to muffle your gasps and winces. “Someone forgot to read the Overwatch handbook.”

She grinned. “You don’t realize, do you? We’re Blackwatch.” Your eyes widened.

“Wait, Reyes actually formed it?” You asked. Moira cooed, using her long nails to move strands of hair out of your bloody face. 

“Aw, no longer the golden girl, are you? Poor little Mercury left out of the loop,” she teased. You glared. McCree was still aiming the gun at you, but had furrowed his brow. 

“Moira, who is she?” McCree asked. He looked down at you. “I would ask you, but…”

“Im a manipulative bitch,” you finished. “I get it.” His eyes flashed with something similar to sympathy, as he looked at your face, something he earlier couldn’t get his mind off of, suddenly covered with dark blood and bruises.

“Mercury, the messenger,” Moira began. “In versions of Greek mythology, Apollo, the god of medicine, gifted his half-brother the Caduceus after a spat-“

“What does that have to do with anything?” McCree interrupted. He had always hated Moira’s pseudo intellectual speeches.

“Let me finish,” Moira said and continued. “Hermès in Roman mythology is named Mercury. Now, you know the snake around the staff you see at hospitals? It is actually supposed to be the Rod of Asclepius, Asclepius being the god of medicine, but is consistently mistaken with the Caduceus.” She grabbed your face and pulled you up. “Our darling here was a part of the medical apartment, the young protégée of Dr. Ziegler. While you may think we were mistaken to give her that code name, she was also head of the trade between different sections of Overwatch during the Omnic Crisis. She made sure that medical supplies were spread out between different troops and played a role in making sure that they had medicine specific to their needs, while Ziegler stayed in the comfort of her research lab.”

“Are you still mad that Overwatch chose her over you?” You asked incredulously. The edge of her mouth twitched. “Slow couple of years, huh?” McCree stepped up.

“Now, hold on,” he crouched down beside you. “So you used to be some fancy doctor from Overwatch? Why leave?”

“I don’t know if I should tell you,” you answered. “I mean, it might spoil Moira’s autobiography on me.” You looked at her and smirked, earning a slap. She pulled your ear and brought her face in close.

“You fucking hick-!” You interrupted her by spitting in her face. Enraged, she grabbed and pulled you up. You felt a sharp prick in the back of your neck, as she handcuffed you, unconcerned with how tight they were, as she dragged you to the car. Outside, you saw your neighbors watching, already whispering to each other, as Genji opened the car door. Moira shoved you in. McCree was a step behind, watching curiously, only getting in the car after Moira snapped at him. She immediately turned on the car and floored it. 

“I’ve already contacted Reyes,” she informed you. You swallowed, but forced your face to stay neutral, only raising an eyebrow in response. “We’ll see what he’ll have to say at the hotel.” You looked away and watched as Route 66 passed by.

McCree, with your rifle in his lap, said, “So, no one has explained to me how she’s supposed to be dead.” 

“Well?” Moira glanced at you in the rear view window.  
You glared back.

“No.” She sighed.

“It was inferred that Overwatch was attacked by Talon and that Mercury died in the explosion of our main research building,” She explained. “But, based on current information, I think the case will be reopened.” 

“I didn’t do anything,” you snapped. She turned her head. 

“The thing about the god you were named after is that he is also the god of liars,” she turned back around, focusing on the road. You leaned your head against the seat, ideas floating through your head. You thought about trying to steal the gun back, but you thought it’d be too risky to try with handcuffs on. Besides, Genji would probably jump you at the slightest suspicious movement. You thought about unlocking the car and trying to roll out, but you knew right when the car lock clicked, they would grab you. Instead, you decided to make yourself comfortable and try to make up for the hours of sleep you lost the night before.

* * *

You woke up over McCree’s shoulder, as he carried you in through the hotel’s back door. You didn’t try to run and allowed him to hold your limp body, pretending you were still asleep. You could hear Moira and Genji walk up.

“We’re going to wait for Reyes outside,” Moira informed him. “Will you be okay in watching her?” You felt him hold onto you, his hand grasping your leg for leverage.

“Shh, she's out,” McCree warned her quietly. 

“She’s a criminal, McCree!” He walked into the hotel bedroom and laid you down, tucking you under the covers. You heard him walk out to talk to Moira and Genji, hearing their soft, but intense whispering. Hearing the click of the door closing, you opened your eyes and looked around. 

It was a normal hotel room stripped down to the basics with a bed, a chair, and a entertainment center that had a complimentary coffee machine on top of it. You rolled out of the bed and looked outside through the window, but there was nothing that indicated where you were, just a parking lot with only a few cars. You noticed that the windows were unopenable. The conversation outside stopped, so you crawled back into the bed and pretended to sleep.

McCree came back in, sighing loudly while he took off his hat. He played with his beard and fell into the chair across from you. He took out a cigarette and lit it. 

“Smoking is bad for you,” you murmured. His eyes flickered up to you. They softened, but he continued to take a drag. 

“Aren’t most things?” He asked. He got up and headed to the restroom, cigarette hanging limply from his lip. He came back with a wet rag and helped you sit up. Gently, he began wiping your face off and cleaning you up. You leaned into his hand, too tired to be embarrassed.

“Suddenly feeling snuggly?” He asked. You shook your head.

“It’s the blood loss,” you informed him. “That doesn’t explain why you’re being nice to me.” He smiled.

“I understand why you ran,” he said. “I was forced into Overwatch myself.” 

“You were?” You asked. His eyes darkened.

“Yeah, but that’s a story for another time,” he said. You nodded, not wanting to pry, as he finished up and helped you lay back down. He turned off all the lights and sat back in the chair, grabbing an extra blanket out of the closet. You tried to sit up to ask him more, but became dizzy and had to lay back down. 

“Get some sleep. You’ll need it.” He said in a hushed tone. 

“She drugged me, didn’t she,” you guessed through half-lid eyes. He didn’t reply, instead continuing to puff his cigarette. “Old trick. She also put a tracker in me.”

“You’re a smart one, ain’t ya?” He commented. 

“I’ve been told,” you answered. You looked at him trying to get comfortable, but he wasn’t close to small enough to curl up, his legs sprawled out and his back curled in a ‘U’ shape. Feeling slightly guilty, you patted the spot next to you. He shook his head. “Don’t sleep in the chair. It’ll hurt your back.” He hesitated.

“I don’t think that’s appropriate,” he said. You rolled your eyes.

“Has anything been?” You replied. “Look, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I was just thinking-“ He got up and crawled into the bed, kicking off his boots. “That wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be.”

“I just ask that you don’t take advantage of me in my sleep,” he joked. You laughed and hit him with a pillow.

“Put up a pillow wall and go to sleep.”

* * *

The accident haunted you again that night. You woke up in a sweat, body shaking and ears ringing as if the explosion happened minutes ago, not years. The heat of the burning building behind you felt just as sweltering years later. You tried to bite your lip, but sobs forcefully ripped through your body. McCree woke up.

“What’s the matter?” He asked. You wouldn’t look at him. “Never mind, dumb question.” He began moving the pillows from between the two of you. “Come here.”

“What?” 

“I’m going to hug you,” he said. “But you have to come here, because I don’t want to spook you by grabbing.” You began to retort, but it was hard with snot running down your chin. Sighing, you wiped your face by rubbing your nose against a pillow and wiggled yourself over and he immediately put you in a bear hug. It didn’t last long, as you immediately felt uncomfortable and went back to your side.

“Don’t be nice to me,” you warned. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m not a very good person.” He chuckled and shifted so that he was leaning his head on his arm.

“Darling, I’ve definitely met worse,” he told you. 

“I killed that guy,” you informed him. “Y’know, the creep at the bus stop.” He shrugged.

“I wanted to,” he admitted. “If I wasn’t part of Overwatch, I would’ve.” 

“Why?” He frowned. 

“Go to sleep,” he said, turning around.“The commander will be here soon.”

“Can I convince you to help me escape?” You asked. He shook his head. You wiggled back over to him and placed your chin over his shoulder. “I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.” He turned back around.

“I’m listening,” he told you, a playful glint in his eyes. You grinned, brushing your nose to his.

“Just unlock these handcuffs,” you told him. 

“But they’re what make it fun,” he whined, grinning from ear to ear. “Plus, there’s still that tracker.”

“I guess, I have no use for you then,” you said, smirking. You shoved him and he slid off the bed, gripping the covers to stay on.

“Oh c’mon, baby,” he complained. Your face reddened from the nickname, but you ignored him and went back under the covers. He did the same, but got close to your ear, as he almost spooned you. “We can still have some fun either way, y’know.” You elbowed him in the stomach and he laughed. He gave up and crawled back to his side and built a wall between the two of you. 

“Good night,” you muttered.

* * *

In the few hours you knew McCree, it was already becoming a comfort to have him around. You woke up again to breakfast, which he insisted had to be fed to you. You felt like a child when he spoon-fed you and it didn’t help that he decided to make airplane noises to accompany the motions. You glared, but opened your mouth and bit down. Genji walked in on the two of you. Leaning against the door way, he cleared his throat. You straightened up, while McCree glared and leaned back.

“McCree, he’s here,” Genji informed him, refusing to look at you. McCree muttered something under his breath and pulled you up. You were led down a hallway, McCree’s hand holding onto your shoulder, his thumb moving in circles. You were taken into an elevator and when you were all inside, Genji clicked the top floor button. As the doors closed, there was no elevator music, leaving the three of you in stifled silence. It unnerved you, but you kept a straight face similar to Genji’s. On the other hand, McCree looked pissed, eyebrows furrowed and lips tightened into a grimace. 

The doors opened and McCree let go, allowing Genji to grab and pull you along. Metal fingers digged into your skin, making you cry out. Genji noticed and relaxed his hand. You raised an eyebrow, but he kept forward and unlocked the only room on the floor. He led you in, as McCree followed behind.

“Hello, Mercury,” Reyes greeted cooly. He was standing next to Moira, who was smirking. There was a lone chair in the middle of the room that you were forced into it by Genji, as Moira brought over a rope. She tied it around you, while you watched Reyes, forcing eye contact. Too dark and too intense, you decided, so you shifted your gaze over to McCree, but he was fiddling with his gun. “I would like you all to leave.”

“H-hold on-” Moira started. Reyes slammed his hand on the bed frame.

“Now,” he growled. They left, Moira and Genji leaving first. McCree hesitated, but nodded, smiling at you one last time before walking out.

“Been a while, huh?” You tried. He walked over, grabbing a desk chair with wheels, and sat on it. He continued to analyze you.

“You’re alive,” He stated. Swallowing, you nodded. “How?”

“If I remember right, you tend to be able to die and come back,” You shot back. He grabbed your chair and pulled it towards himself, forcing your body to lurch forward.

“Don’t make me ask again,” he warned. He grabbed the back of your chair and pulled, leaning you forward. If he let go, you would immediately fall. In itself, that wasn’t much of a threat, but you knew that it would only be the beginning if you didn’t tell him what he wanted.

“Alright,” you sighed. “I was scared.” You bit your lip and looked up at him, eyes misty. His jaw tightened.

“You? Scared?” He growled, “I find that hard to believe.” 

“After the attack, I crawled out of the rubble. My hip was completely shattered.” You motioned to it with your head. “It’s a prosthetic. Anyway, I crawled for what felt like hours and someone picked me up and helped me to the hospital. There, they asked me who I was…” You paused, then sighed. “I told them I was a patient at Overwatch, but had no affiliations. They fixed me up and I was put in debt, because I only had the cash that was on me.” You nervously smiled. “I had a hard time trusting banks, because of living in Route 66, so I had enough but I still had a lot that’s probably still in the bank.”

“Actually, it was put into a scholarship,” he said. “It goes to medical students around the world. I think it’s called the “Mercury Fund”. Ain’t that sweet? But it doesn’t explain why you left Overwatch.”

“I-I… was scared,” you admitted, eyes pleading. “I’m not strong like you, commander. I’ll admit that after the explosion I was more than spooked. I’m not a soldier like you guys, but instead a healer. I’ve always been afraid of death.” You sighed. “I’ve never even killed anyone. It makes me sick to even think about it.” He nodded and put the chair back on the ground, placing a hand on your knee as his shoulders and head slumped. He wouldn’t look at you.

“You could’ve at least told me,” he muttered. “It’s not like I’m Jack. I would’ve understood.” He looked up at you, squeezing your knee tighter. “They’ll punish you, Merc. They may kill you. I won’t be able to help you out if they decide on anything.”

“Still not a stickler for the rules?” You teased softly. He straightened and leaned forward, pulling your bodies together. Your heartbeat raced, as he touched the tip of your nose to his.

“No, not really,” he said, bringing your mouths together. Startled, your mouth opened, giving him more access. You leaned in, enjoying the familiar taste and pulled at your handcuffs and ropes, trying your hardest to be able to release your hands to grab hold of him, but he had total control as he ran his hands down your side, pulling you in. You pulled back.

“Can you untie me?” You asked breathlessly. He chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. 

“I can’t trust you to stay,” He told you. He went in to press him lips against your own, but you turned your head, causing him to plant one on your cheek. He tried to turn your head towards him, but you clenched your jaw. He stopped, not wanting to accidentally hurt you. “What’s wrong?” A pause. “Shit.”

“What?” You asked. He stood up and walked over to the bed and sat on it, putting distance between the two of you.

“You know I have a problem with misreading situations and obviously I let my emotions get the best of me,” He said. “You’re a criminal, Mercury. I can’t allow myself to…. I can’t-“ 

“Gabe,” you whispered. You pulled at the ropes again. “You didn’t. I-I just-“

“Did you even miss me?” He sounded tired. “Because I missed you.”

“Oh, you did?” You asked, incredulous. “Because what I remember before leaving is you telling me that it was all a fling.” 

“Well, that was-“

“Look, I understand,” you told him, smiling gently. Your voice cracked. “I was young and you were looking for someone to dote on you. I shouldn’t have engaged in anything with you. It was inappropriate… and still is.”

“...alright.” There was a long silence until he took out his phone and dialed up a number. Someone picked up. “Morrison, she’s alive.” You looked away, eyes welling up and no way to wipe them off. Thick tears streamed down your cheek and ran down your neck, wetting your uniform. You sniffed and Gabe turned to you, dropping his phone in shock.

“What the hell?” He walked over to you and grabbed your chin, forcing you to look up at you. “You never cried.” He paused. “Well, except for the time…” He sighed. “Can you promise me you’re telling the truth?” You nodded. Another sigh. He smoothed your hair back and placed a kiss on your forehead.

“Mercury, I will protect you. If it’s not the last thing I do.”

You smiled over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading!


	5. Pictures and Tire Tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you are taken in by the members of Blackwatch, you are noticed by some gang members and trouble ensues.

Jack Morrison hung up the phone, already knowing that Reyes had lied to him. He flipped through old documents, but found that there was virtually nothing left of your notes after the accident. He had a few things like your old resume, still just as impressive as it was years ago, full of recommendations from well-credited people and volunteer work. Jack remembered you being a well-liked, non-threatening type, mostly in the back helping others. At the time, you were just Angela’s apprentice, nothing more. When you had died even Reyes seemed disturbed, refusing to go to your funeral, confirming some suspicions Jack had about the relationship between you two. Still, he wondered if you had something to hide, maybe explaining Moira’s hatred for you. Everyone involved immediately thought she was just jealous of you, so no one had blamed you; however, now that you’re alive, it opened up some questions that hung in the air.

He picked out a picture of you. You were pouncing Reyes and smiling broadly, while Reyes scowled. Jack hated it, but he despised that picture. When you had died, Jack was part of the crew who had investigated your office. The picture was in your desk in the main drawer. Before Reyes could find it, Jack had hidden it in his pocket and later put it in a file with your old resume. On the back was a little note that said ‘Me and Reyes’ with a little heart drawn next to it.

Sighing, Jack ran a hand through his hair but paused as he saw a letter from you, requesting money for your research. You were denied, but Jack remembered that you had continued anyway, still sitting with soldiers and allowing them to talk to you. At the time, you were researching PTSD and had hoped to help with mental disorders like depression and anxiety. You were passionate about your project, saying that it would help both soldiers and the general public. While there were medications out there, you insisted that it could be expanded. After you had “died”, Moira theorized that you had found a cure, but all of your research was destroyed.

Jack didn’t have the answer and knew the council, a group of men and women who acted as a jury for Overwatch so that matters wouldn’t go public, would ask him for his opinion and Jack would have no clue who to believe. It was easy when you were dead and could be written off as a martyr. Now, for all he knew, you could be a part of Talon yourself. If it came out that Overwatch had any members who were spies, they would lose all credibility, or at the very least it’d cause tensions between members. He was aiming for unity, not a full on civil war.

He closed the file and decided to wait until you got there, knowing it wouldn’t do him any good to make a decision before speaking with you. He got up from his desk and walked out, choosing to first have a cigarette before starting other matters.

 _’You know smoking is bad for you, strike commander.”_ Jack lit his cigarette with a small lighter he kept in his pocket. He took a drag, then blew it out, watching as smoke curled up, as he tapped the excess off.

 _‘I’m more likely to get shot than get lung cancer.”_ Jack watched as some soldiers ran by. They each waved at him and he nodded in response.

 _’That may be true… but people care about you. We need you. Just… take care of yourself, alright?’_ A young girl ran past, breathing heavily. Her face was red and she was sweating, but her eyes continued to focus forward. Jack knew that determination.

_‘You too, Mercury.’_

* * *

After your conversation with Reyes, you were escorted to the car and sandwiched between Genji and McCree, while the older members got the front seats, Reyes driving. Moira tried to make conversation with Reyes, but he continued to grunt in response, every once in the while looking at you in the rear view mirror. Genji looked far from pleased about the whole situation, glaring at you with the dent still in his face. You tried to shrink down into your seat when McCree put his mouth up to your ear, making a shiver go down your spine.

“You alright, darling?” He whispered. You shrugged, trying not to catch the others’ attentions. “What did he say? He better not have touched you.” You blushed, thinking that he very much did touch you. Immediately, you felt something akin to guilt, as you wondered how you could blush thinking about Reyes while also feeling all jumpy around McCree. You supposed it didn't matter, since both of them would be out of your life soon, but something still felt wrong. At the same time, you were mad at yourself. When did you become so fucked up that the two men holding you captive made you feel like this?

“McCree, he just questioned me a bit. That’s all,” you assured him. Reyes had noticed the two of you whispering, becoming fully aware at how close the two of you were in the seats. His hands clenched the steering wheel.

“McCree,” he warned, trying to keep his voice calm. “She’s a criminal.” McCree smiled and backed away, as you straightened yourself and looked forward. When you finally glanced back at McCree, he was making obscene gestures, immediately making you snort. Everyone turned towards you and your face reddened. Instinctively, you tried to put your hands over you mouth, but ended up just pulling at your handcuffs. You winced. McCree noticed your wrists were bleeding.

“Hey, I’m taking off her handcuffs,” McCree told them, reaching towards your wrist.

“No, you are not!” Moira snapped.

“They’ll get infected,” McCree said, keeping a smile, but his tone was low and dangerous.

“And since when are you a doctor?” She asked.

“I know when something makes you bleed, you take ‘em off!” McCree growled, leaning forward.

“McCree…” Genji warned, voice soft.

“Shut-up, all of you!” Reyes shouted. He slammed his hands on the wheel. “We’re stopping at the gas station and you’re all going to be quiet!” Everyone, even you, muttered “yes, sir” as he drove up to the gas station, parking between two pumps. He got out, slamming the door behind him.

The gas station was a little, run down place with a huge sign that was long faded and was right next to a liquor store. The building itself was once painted blue, but had since been chipped off by wind and rust. Inside, you could see a clerk and two men having a screaming match. The two walked outside and went to their car until they noticed the four of you. They whispered something and you watched until they drove away. You chewed on your lip, but was interrupted when McCree nudged you.

“I’m getting snacks,” he informed, knocking his knee against yours. “What do you want?”

“Nothing,” you told him. He rolled his eyes and walked inside, leaving with Genji. It was down to you and Moira.

“You know, I could really use the bathroom,” you told her. She looked at her nails.

“Tough.”

She got out of the car, leaving you alone. You sighed and laid back. You thought about how yesterday you would’ve been getting ready for the dinner shift by now. It wasn’t until you heard the car door open that your head popped up. Reyes got in, moving your legs so that he could sit next to you.

“Yes?”

“How are you doing?” He asked, moving your legs on top of his lap.

“Great! Amazing! Faaaantastic. Couldn’t be better,” you retorted. He grabbed your leg and squeezed.

“It’s like your asking for punishment,” he said, a glint in his eyes. You gasped, as he pulled you up and into his lap. You glared down at him.

“Do you not understand what ‘inappropriate’ means?” You asked. You tried to sound threatening, but it seemed to just rile him up, as he continued to kiss down your jaw to your neck. “I’m serious.” You shoved him off using your shoulder.

“Where’s the cute girl who joined Overwatch years ago?” He asked, frowning. He cupped your face. “I feel like I’m talking to a stranger.”

“I don’t know what to tell you,” you said, rolling off his lap.

“I’m not giving up,” he warned. You shrugged. McCree was walking out of the gas station with a bag full of snacks. Seeing him, Reyes slid out of the car.

“You’re just stubborn,” you called. He turned around and shrugged.

“Didn’t bother you before,” he shut the door behind him and walked over to McCree. They spoke to each other, but you couldn’t hear them. It looked intense, but it ended with both of them smiling, Reyes patting McCree’s shoulder. Reyes went inside and McCree walked over to you.

He opened the door and asked “Chips or candy?”

Before you could answer, a gunshot rang out, causing McCree’s hat to fly off. It landed on the pavement with a burning hole in it. The two of you looked in the direction of the shot and saw that the two men from earlier had brought friends. Moira was at gunpoint and a group of men had taken down Reyes. McCree frowned but put his hands up.

“We don’t take kindly to Overwatch comin’ around these parts,” one of the guys spat, stepping forward. “Y’all are comin’ with us.” They walked over to you and grabbed you and McCree. McCree reached for you, but was pulled back, as they observed you, noticing your handcuffs.

“Hey! She ain’t one of them, sir. She’s being held captive,” one of the guys yelled. The leader walked over and looked you over.

“Well, any enemy of Overwatch is a friend of mind,” he said, taking out what looked like a glowing knife. He grabbed you and turned you around, making you yelp, and began sawing. You looked forward and let out a breath when the handcuffs’ chain snapped. Looking at your newly freed hand, you twisted them, unsure what to think of your new freedom. You looked up.

“You wanna come with us?” The leader asked, leaning forward. You shook your head.

“Sorry, but I gotta get back home,” you told him. He nodded and whistled, pulling back. The gang grabbed the Blackwatch members and began pushing them into their trucks. Reyes and McCree looked at you expectantly, while Moira stared daggers. You went inside the gas station and tried to ignore McCree’s yelling. Inside, the man at the desk was reading the paper. He looked up at you.

“You okay, sweetie?” You nodded. You headed to the bathroom and began washing off your face and noticed how fucked you looked. Your nose was crooked and swollen from Moira’s abuse and when you tapped, you winced. You weren’t sure what you had expected.

By the time you walked outside, everyone was gone, leaving you to Reyes’ car. You crawled inside and took the keys out of the glove box and counted the money is his wallet. Luckily for you, he had left his debit car. You slid it into your pocket and went back into the store and bought some essentials when you thought of something. You investigated and went outside to the back of the gas station.

Genji was laying on the grown, torn apart. Someone had ripped his bionic limbs off and spray-painted “Omnic” on his chest and the parts of him that were still human were mercilessly shot. He was still breathing short, ragged breaths.

“T-they jumped me,” he rasped out. You walked over to him. “Get Moira, pl-please.”

“All your friends were taken to… wherever they were taken. Just breathe,” He struggled to sit up, but immediately laid back down. You gritted your teeth and helped him, pulling him up.

“My gun is in the trunk, right?” You asked. He hesitated, but nodded. You helped him get to the truck and into the front seat. You walked to the back, popping the trunk open and inside there it was, wrapped up in a blanket. You ripped off the blanket and pulled it out then brought it with you to the front seat, where you started up the car. Earlier, you had noticed tire tracks, so you decided to follow them and hoped they weren’t old. You looked over at Genji. “You think you can take on a gang?”

“No,” he told you. You glanced at him. The blood and oil had mixed and made a dark color that ran down his body. You sighed. He was right, but it threw a wrench in one of the plans that had you take the ninja to the gang then leave while he took them down. That left one option that you could think of.

You saw multiple cars outside an old building and guessed that was the place. You parked the car far away on a hill so that you wouldn’t be noticed and hopped out, grabbing your gun. You pushed your hair back, as you made sure your gun had bullets, then when you decided you were ready, you slung it over your shoulder and closed the door behind you, leaving Genji behind. You walked down the hill and looked around the building.

You made your way to the back of the building and saw a window on the top floor. There was a lone tree beside it, so you climbed, holding your breath as you did. When you got to the top, you tried to reach the window, but realized you couldn’t without jumping. You nervously cracked your knuckles then leaped, grabbing the window pane. You grunted as your wrist strained, but pulled up anyway, crawling inside.

Inside was a little bathroom. You crept across the room and put your ear up to the door. You heard someone talking in front of the door, but it was too muffled to know what it was about. Pumping the gun, you aimed and quickly opened the door. Before either could react, you shot them both in the head, listening to the thunk as they fell down. Investigating closer, you noticed one of them had a revolver. You snagged it then walked over their bodies, continuing to explore.

 _‘This is so fucking dumb. Why am I doing this?’_ You thought. You heard Reyes’ voice and followed it, but immediately hid when you realized he wasn’t alone. Moira and him were tied up and several gang members were interrogating them. Knowing better than to try to take on multiple grown men with guns, you continued down the hallway and looked for McCree. Down the hallway, you heard a voice behind a door. You tried to open it, but it was locked, so instead you knocked and hid. The inside became quiet. The door clicked and creaked open, as some young guy walked out, gun cocked and ready. You aimed and pulled the trigger, as he whipped around. Luckily, he was too slow and after being shot, slumped to the floor. Satisfied that he was dead, you walked in.

McCree was tied up with duct tape, eyes wide when he saw you. You grabbed a knife off the young man from before and went over to McCree. He flinched, but relaxed when you began cutting through multiple layers of tape. You ripped a piece of tape off his mouth.

“Watch the beard,” he complained. You raised an eyebrow. “I mean, thank you, but if I may ask, what the hell are you doing here?” You looked at your reflection in the blade. He was right. You shouldn’t be there.

“I don’t know,” you muttered, continuing to look down. Without cutting yourself, you moved the blade across your hand.

“Most people would’ve taken off runnin’,” he stated, moving in close. “I mean, Moira and Reyes seem to know a great deal about you. If they were out of the picture…” You blinked and it felt like something clicked.

“That’s right, but it’s not like you know anything about me,” you said, grabbing his hand. You tried to pull him, but he rooted himself.

“What are you doin’?” He asked, pulling back. It was like tug and war.

“You said you were forced into Overwatch, so let’s get out of here,” you rambled, pulling back. “You and me. Off on some adventure and running from the law.” You hit his arm playfully. “Genji too.” He smiled, but his eyes were sad, as he pulled you back again.You looked up at him and immediately knew his answer. Sighing, you let go. “Alright, me and you. Saving our capto- I mean, your colleagues.”

“That’s the spirit,” he said, grinning. You flinched as he slapped your back. You glared, but handed him the stolen revolver and watched as he spun it dramatically then cocked it, nodding as he motioned to the door. You followed begrudgingly.

McCree and you snuck back, as the leader was giving some grandiose speech that you couldn’t give a damn about. You opened your mouth to talk about the plan, when McCree shot the leader.

“What the hell!” You shouted. Bullets began flying and you scowled and headed in. McCree rolled in and began fighting immediately. As he distracted, you decided that four would be stronger than two, so you scrambled to Moira and Reyes. You wouldn’t look at Reyes, but Moira looked stunned as you freed her. Just like McCree, both ran in. Reyes grabbed a guy from the back and snapped his neck, taking his gun and kicking the body aside.

You stepped back and watched it all go down. When one of the gang members came up on McCree from behind, you ran up and knocked the guy in the head with the back of your gun. When he fell, you pointed the barrel at his head and pulled the trigger. McCree turned around, but his eyes flew open, as you were grabbed. The man held up a gun to your head. Reyes and Moira froze.

“Weapons down or I blow her fucking head off,” he yelled, prodding your head with the barrel. All three did as told. “Good, now I’m taking her with me and we’ll call this ev- SHIT!” You bit down on his arm, a metallic taste flooding your mouth. Surprised, he let go and you took the chance to get out of his grasp and bend his arm back, breaking his arm. You got behind him and smashed his head with your rifle and continued to hit him with it, not letting up even when he hit the ground. His skull cracked, but you couldn’t stop until you were too tired to continue. Panting, you looked up.

“Mercury…” Reyes whispered. He looked horrified, eyes widened and eyebrows furrowed. He covered his mouth with a hand and stepped forward, but stopped. He couldn’t look at you.

“I-I’m just…” You tried to explain. You looked around. The room was painted with blood and corpses laid on the ground left and right, most of them dying at the hands of Blackwatch. You wondered why he seemed so uncomfortable about you killing someone. You knew that it wasn’t the brutality of it, since you remembered Reyes bragging to you about his own kills during the Omnic Crisis. “He grabbed me alright! I..” You grabbed your head. “I’m so sick of being grabbed! Why am I always forced into… I can’t…” You were shaking. “Aren’t you guys supposed to be some kind of special military group. Why did I have to save you!” Your work uniform was torn and covered with blood. You held the rifle to your chest.

“H-how… This isn’t you, Mercury,” Reyes said, stepping forward.

“This is me!” You shouted. “Shit has happened! Not all of us can pretend like everything is alright when it’s not.” You threw the gun and watched as it skittered across, smearing blood across floor. “Why can’t you-!“ Moira stepped up, taking off her jacket. You flinched as she wrapped it around you, eyeing her suspiciously. She touched your forehead.

“As I thought, you’re sick,” she said, smiling tightly. She gave you a knowing look. “You don’t feel good, _right _, Mercury?” You gave her an odd look but complied.__

__“Y-yeah you’re right. I just don’t feel good,” you agreed. You teared up. “It’s just been a lot, you know? I’ve had people grabbing at me for the past few days and… I’m sorry.” You let out a sob, putting you hands over your face. You watched through slightly parted fingers as McCree and Reyes’ eyes softened._ _

__“The intellect of men…” Moira muttered, then put an an arm around your shoulders. She smiled brightly. “How about you two go look around to make sure we’re safe and I’ll take her to the car and give medical attention to Genji as well.”_ _

__“Well, alright…” Reyes allowed. As he walked past, he brushed his hand against yours and whispered in your ear. “Yell if she does anything.” You nodded and he walked out, followed by McCree. The cowboy was in thought, but when your eyes met he threw you a fake smile. Moira looked bemused and clapped when they were out of ear shot._ _

__“Extraordinary performance, a bit of overacting, but still effective,” she commented. “Now, take me to Genji.” You tried to hand her back her coat, but she refused._ _

__“Why are you helping me?” You asked. “We aren’t exactly friends.” The two of you walked outside, this time through the front door._ _

__“I need you to at least pretend to be sane,” she told you. You raised an eyebrow, but followed her up the hill._ _

__“And why is that?” You asked. “I would think you’d volunteer to lock me in a loony bin.” She smiled._ _

__“What did you discover years ago?” She asked. You wrapped the jacket tighter around you._ _

__“Nothing,” you answered. She didn’t look convinced._ _

__“I’ll get it out of you sooner or later,” she said. “But I won’t be able to get anything if you’re dead or diagnosed as clinically insane.” When you got to the car, Moira opened the passenger door, where a passed out Genji was laying._ _

__“I think you just wanted to help me because you loooove me,” you joked. She shot you a glare, as she began using biotic tech to sterilize his wounds. She dropped the roll of bandages and you bent down and grabbed them for her, handing them over. She snatched it from you._ _

__“I think you’ve been hanging around that McCree too much,” she warned. You leaned against the car and grinned._ _

__“Maybe,” You said, hopping onto the hood._ _

* * *

__“So, how close were you and Mercury?” McCree asked, fiddling with the stolen gun. Reyes and him were looking around, guns ready to fire if anything jumped out. McCree guessed that this wasn’t any gang’s facility, but just a rundown building used to question them. Between empty drawers and a kitchen with no appliances, there were no signs of life to be seen._ _

__“Old cadet of mine,” Reyes told him. “I don’t think it’s any of your business though.” McCree shrugged and bent down next to a dead body._ _

__“Seems strange that a doctor would be you cad-“_ _

__“What did I say about asking questions?” Reyes snapped. McCree smirked, but continued to work. There was nothing of note on the corpse, but he did take money from the guy’s wallet, considering it a tip._ _

__“Alright, how about a different one. What do you think about her snapping like that?” He asked. Reyes’ jaw tightened, as he turned around and grabbed McCree by the collar. McCree raised an eyebrow. “She’s not like that… or at least, that’s what you said.” Realizing what he was doing, Reyes squeezed then let go._ _

__“I… Well, what did you think?” Reyes said, rubbing his temples._ _

__“I think she’s been through a lot in the past few hours,” McCree told him. “And that guy obviously implied he was going to do some awful things to her. I say it was self defense. But, I do wonder…. ah, never mind. You know what they say about assuming.”_ _

__“I do…” Reyes muttered. He straightened up. “Let’s get back.” McCree nodded, following behind._ _

__“Let’s not put those handcuffs on her, agreed?” McCree inputted. As the two walked out, they could see you and Moira in the distance. You were sitting on the hood of the car and as the sun set, it outlined your form. As they walked up, they could see you were covered in bruises and blood, dirt smeared in different spots. You nose was broken and you were holding one of your wrists gingerly, the skin around it raw and caked with blood. You looked up and smiled, but at who, they couldn’t tell._ _

__“Agreed.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading!


	6. Angels and Interrogations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make it to Overwatch’s American base and reunite with old friends. Some with open arms and others.... not so much.

_Reyes thought that there was only one angel that night and for once it wasn’t Angela._

_Reyes sipped a glass of champagne, immediately thinking he would need something stronger to get through the hell that was an Overwatch event. Overwatch members mingled with boosters, while Reyes continued to casually hide and drink, as he tried to ignore news stations who wanted his opinion on Jack Morrison taking his place as strike commander. Instead, Jack handled it, schmoozing to get his way as always. Reyes couldn’t help but roll his eyes, as Morrison was showered with approval. Instead of being treated like soldiers, they were treated like movie stars and it made Reyes sick._

_You got there about an hour in, arriving with Dr. Ziegler. Seeing you left Reyes conflicted. You were a breath of fresh air, coming in wearing a white, fluffy dress, a stark contrast against the sea of elegant, dark gowns; however, it was obvious you were uncomfortable, as people swarmed Dr. Ziegler, pushing you to the side. After awhile, you smiled politely and ducked your head and leaned against a wall, deciding to watch from a distance. You were so out of place that it was painful to watch._

_“What are you staring at?” Captain Amari said, interrupting Reyes’ thoughts. She followed his gaze and cocked her head, then smiled. “Ah, I’ve worked with her. Sweet girl.”_

_“Yeah, I know her,” he muttered. You were fiddling with your skirt and looked around, every once in awhile straightening your dress and remembering to stand up straight. It was too cute how you got flustered when someone would come up to speak to you._

_“Well, go talk to her,” she said. Reyes shot her a glare._

_“Fine,” He spat. He finished his drink and went over to the bar where he grabbed two glasses. He marched over to you, as you talked to one of the trainees._

_“Well, I wouldn’t say that Commander Rey- Oh h-hello Reyes,” You greeted, face flushed pink. He smirked and looked at the boy, who was borderline shaking. The guy looked at you and glanced back at Reyes, then smiled politely and excused himself, almost running to get out of there._

_“Guy bothering you?” Reyes asked. You held your clutch to your chest._

_“N-no, of course not,” You stammered, waving your hand. “Sweet kid.”_

_“You aren’t much older,” Reyes observed. He leaned on the wall next to you. He offered you a glass, but you shook your head._

_“You know I’m underage,” you told him. He laughed._

_“It’s funny. Our good ol’ American government won’t allow you to drink, but won’t blink at you shooting someone they don’t like.” It was your turn to laugh._

_“Your cynicism is showing,” you pointed out. You looked over at the dance floor. The orchestra was playing and people were dancing and talking. Jack was in the middle of a group, making them all laugh with some comment, as he held a tight smile. “I’m guessing you don’t want to dance.”_

_“You’d be right,” he agreed. You looked down at your shoes._

_“I’m surprised you didn’t bring your girlfriend,” you said, looking at your nails. They were a nude color with a small gem adorned on your ring finger. Reyes looked up, putting his hands in his pocket._

_“I wouldn’t call her that. She’s just an… associate,” he tried. You crossed your arms and raised an eyebrow._

_“You met her in a bar and slept with her,” you said. “And continue to.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck._

_“Well, it’s harder to break off an... association when she’s your bartender,” he said. You didn’t look convinced. Your cheeks were slightly puffed out._

_“You know that behavior isn’t health-“_

_Reyes interrupted, “Are you here to psychoanalyze me?” Your eyes widened._

_“O-Of course not,” you stammered. You looked away, frowning. Reyes noticed the slight tremor in your hands._

_“Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap,” he muttered. You looked up and smiled softly. Reyes couldn’t help but smile back. He stepped closer to minimize the space inbetween the two of you, but was interrupted by Jack, who had made his way over. He grinned and grabbed your arm, pulling you towards him. While his mouth was forced into a smile, his eyes were tired._

_“I have been stuck over there for hours. I’ve answered so many questions that I think I’m going to be hoarse tomorrow,” Jack complained. “Will you dance with me, so that I can have a moment where I don’t have to talk?”You opened your mouth, but Reyes grabbed you, hooking his arm around your waist._

_“Actually, I was just telling her how we should go dance,” he said, squeezing your waist.“You’ll have to find another partner.” He pulled you and you went along. People made room for you, wary of the commander._

_“I thought-“ You began, but stopped as you felt him bristle. Giving up, you sighed and leaned your forehead against his chest. Reyes, surprised, flinched at the sudden affection, but quickly pulled you in._

_“Why were you standing in the corner?” Reyes asked. You looked up at him, then your eyes shifted to the floor. Feeling braver, Reyes tilted your head up._

_“Well, I guess I’m just not one for the spotlight,” you said, swaying with him. Your face burned, as you heard whispers, feeling everyone’s eyes on your back. While not at Jack’s level, Reyes was popular and in the spotlight, whether he liked it or not. Just being there with him immediately put you in the limelight you tried desperately to stay out of._

_“...you know, we could ditch this place,” Reyes said, putting his mouth up to your ear. You leaned back and raised an eyebrow, cheeks ablazed._

_“Oh? And where would we go?” You asked. He grinned and your stomach flipped._

_“I was thinking about my place.” ___

* * *

__

__After the fight with the gang, the car was less cramped and far more enjoyable, a nice shift from the constant glaring and long silences from before. Genji was already feeling better due to a mix of nanobiology and his own cybernetic body and after you had saved him, he had stopped glaring at you and actually started to talk to you and McCree, once even laughing. McCree was all too happy with you, humming to himself and unabashedly staring at you. Not knowing shame, he just winked when you caught him. As McCree flirted, Reyes glared as he drove, giving a clueless McCree dangerous looks. Moira seemed like the only normal one, still just as cool towards you as the beginning._ _

__“How long do we have?” McCree asked, leaning forward. Reyes continued to glare._ _

__“How many times do I have to tell you? I. Don’t. Know.” He growled. McCree shrugged and leaned back. After a few minutes, you glanced at McCree then back at Reyes. Leaning forward, you grinned._ _

__“How about now?” You asked. McCree snickered and Reyes’ jaw clenched._ _

__“I would watch it. I’d hate for the two of you to have to walk the rest of the way,” he warned. You sighed and leaned back, folding your arms. A few minutes passed when Genji sat up._ _

__“So do we know when we’ll be there or-?”._ _

__“WE’RE HERE!” He yelled, suddenly hitting the break, throwing all of you forward. You looked out the window. Overwatch’s American base was smaller than Zürich’s, but was still impressive. You stomach tightened as you saw that standing in front with several other soldiers was the strike commander himself. You unconsciously chewed on your lip, as Reyes left the car and met up with the other man. The rest of Blackwatch followed behind, McCree giving you one last reassuring look before lining up. Soldiers surrounded the car and pointed their guns, as one of them opened the car door to escort you out. They barked out something along the lines of “get out” and you listened, sliding from the back seat._ _

__“Ängeli!” You were shocked to be suddenly embraced by the doctor herself, who had pushed her way through the soldiers. The warm, familiar voice made everything fade away for a second, as she wrapped her arms around you. Suddenly feeling momentarily safe, you returned the gesture, hugging her back. Angela’s eyes welled up and you felt your chest tighten. “C’mon, let me get you patched up.”_ _

__“What are you doing in the U.S.?” You asked incredulously. She smiled softly._ _

__“I was told about you and had to immediately see if it was all true.” She held your hand and led you to the front doors. Morrison stepped in front of you and looked down at you. After a soldier frisked you, they decided you were practically harmless, so he stepped aside, waving a hand to call off the soldiers. As you were led into the medical room, he followed closely behind. Reyes and McCree tried to follow behind, but Morrison stopped them. He turned towards you and Angela._ _

__“After your examination, call me immediately and send her to my office,” he ordered. He closed the door, leaving you and Angela alone._ _

__“So…” you began. She smiled, clasping you face between her hands, then shook you._ _

__“I thought you were dead!” She exclaimed. You couldn’t help but smile sheepishly._ _

__“I’m sorry,” you apologized. She tutted and used her jacket sleeve to wipe off your face._ _

__“Do you know that they’re blaming you for what happened?” She said. You didn’t move and she rolled her eyes. “You know the procedure.” You sighed and began peeling your dirty uniform off. She found you a patient gown and you pulled it over. “I just can’t believe… we missed you, you know.”_ _

__“I’m sorry,” you muttered again. She didn’t seem satisfied, as you hopped onto the examination table. She grabbed your wrists and examined them. One was a lot worse than the other, but each had deep red cuts. She cleaned them, then smeared antibiotic cream, wrapping them up after she was done._ _

__“Tonight you’ll definitely be sleeping by a biotic emitter,” she told you. You nodded._ _

__“Yes, ma’am.” Angela took out a sheet of paper and wrote down some notes. She didn’t glance up as she scribbled across the sheet._ _

__“Alright, now go to the bathroom and urinate in a cup for me,” she said. You froze._ _

__“Uh...why?” You asked. She looked up, giving you a quizzical look._ _

__“You know it’s one of the first things we do when testing someone’s health. With urinalysis, we can trace early signs of disease and problems such as dehydration. Also, Overwatch requires it so that we know you aren’t on any recreational drugs.” You chewed on the inside of your cheek, trying to think this one through. Not wanting to come off as suspicious, you made your way to the bathroom. Before going inside, you turned around._ _

__“Hey… so, everything has to be confidential, yeah?” You asked. She raised an eyebrow. “I was just thinking that if I am sick or something I’d rather not let everyone know.”_ _

__“We have a confidentiality agreement,” Angela assured. You nodded and went inside._ _

__The next hour you went through multiple exams that checked you from head to toe. Your wrist was sprained, but other than that you were completely healthy, only in need of a shower. After Angela was done, she gave you a change of clothes, a white shirt and jeans, and led you with other soldiers to Morrison’s office. Inside, the strike commander was looking over different documents, reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He looked up at you and took them off. Angela reassuringly squeezed your shoulder and left with the guards._ _

__“I didn’t know you wore glasses,” you commented. He leaned back and gestured for you to sit._ _

__“I may be getting old,” he admitted. You noticed the lines creased between his eyebrows. “But I’d say I’m at the right age to know if someone is bullshitting me or not. So you’d better get to talking.” Instead of looking at him, you glanced around the room. It was obviously not his main office, since it was practically bare. His old office had pictures and plants in various locations.You frowned, as you noticed a pack of cigarettes sticking out of a coat that was hanging off a chair._ _

__“U-um, right, so what do you want to know?” You asked, folding your hands over your lap. He raised an eyebrow._ _

__“How about we start with what happened the day of the accident,” he advised. You nodded._ _

__“Well, as you know, I was pretty much the only healthy Overwatch member left at the research center, since anyone uninjured went to London because of the sudden omnic attack. I was left to attend soldiers who weren’t fit to fight. Somehow knowing that we were under less supervision, Talon attacked and blew up the building. I believe I read somewhere that there were no survivors.”_ _

__“Well, I’m not sure anymore how many survivors there were, considering you’re supposed to be dead,” he said. “Why were you M.I.A.?” You played with the hem of the shirt Angela gave you._ _

__“I was unarmed and they threatened my life, so I ran. When the explosion happened, I was climbing down the building, trying to escape with what research I could. I was thrown off and my pelvis was shattered and my leg broke.”_ _

__“And you didn’t think Overwatch had a strong enough healthcare system to help with that?” He asked incredulously. You looked up at him and met your eyes with his. His eyes stayed cool as yours welled up. You bit your lip and looked away._ _

__“I-I… I was scared, alright? Someone found me and took me to the hospital and I was given the chance to run, so I did,” you told him, voice shaking. “I’m not a soldier like the rest of you. Yes, I have training, but in the end I’m a doctor and a psychiatrist. I’m not built to handle all of…” You gestured around. “This.” You sniffed and he handed you a box of tissues._ _

__“There are rules, Mercury. You know this,” he stated. You wiped your nose._ _

__“Of course I do,” you agreed. “I made sure to stay on the down low for awhile. I never would of thought any Overwatch member would be walking around Route 66.” Your voice cracked. “I just couldn’t imagine being a soldier any longer. I-I was scared and wanted out and I didn’t care how. Yes, maybe it was wrong, but you have to understand I spent my life researching mental health in soldiers. I didn’t want to be the type who couldn’t live a normal life after serving. I guess it’s selfish, but laying on that cement and being so injured that the pain was almost numbing made me terrified. I knew I was lucky to even be alive, but what if the next time I didn’t survive or I was permanently paralyzed? I know to someone like you it’s unheard of, but I do not want to die for Overwatch. This is not my cause.”_ _

__Morrison sighed and ran a hand through his blonde, slightly graying hair. “Okay, look I understand that. I can work with you running away. You’ll be punished, but I may be able to get you out of serving any jail time. Maybe a fine or something else. But, I can’t help you if they believe you’re the reason for the disaster.” You looked at him, as if you were blindsided._ _

__“What? N-no, of course not!” You nearly shouted, standing up._ _

__“Can you give me any evidence that would prove your innocence?” He asked. You clutched your chest._ _

__“It’s been years!” you cried, burying your face into your hands. “H-how could I?” You asked it as a genuine question. Looking uncomfortable, Morrison looked away._ _

__“You could bring in a witness,” He muttered. You scoffed._ _

__“But like you said, I’m the only survivor,” You said. He got up and walked towards you, grabbing your shoulders._ _

__“I’m _sure _you can think of one,” he emphasized, giving you a knowing look. You swallowed.__ _ _

___“Sir, are you asking me to li-,” you asked before being interrupted._ _ _

___“I’m just telling you to find someone. During the next few days, the committee is going to decide if you’re a victim or the perpetrator. We already have news stations and journalists asking Overwatch about you now that we had to update your status. You make sure that the public decides that you’re the victim, got it?” You nodded, understanding, and he let go. He went over to the door and opened it for you. Two soldiers were waiting outside. You were surprised to see McCree trying to talk to them without success._ _ _

___“McCree, why are you here?” Morrison asked. The three of them looked at the strike commander, clear annoyance in the soldiers eyes while McCree looked hopelessly optimistic. You noticed he had a bag slung over his shoulder._ _ _

___“Gabe wanted me to take her to talk to him. I’m just following orders,” he said. Morrison looked wary, but sighed._ _ _

___“Alright, but someone keep an eye on her. I’d rather not it get out that we have a suspect for terrorism just walking around our headquarters. The news is already hellbent on finding dirt on Overwatch.” He walked back into his office and you were escorted by a pleased McCree._ _ _

___“I don’t really want to talk to Reyes,” you admitted, thinking that he would be all over you the second you walked into his office. McCree chuckled._ _ _

___“Nah, I lied about Reyes asking for ya. I just thought you needed a break from being poked and prodded,” he told you. He went into his bag and took out some snacks. “I thought you might be hungry.”_ _ _

___“Thanks, but I’m not,” you lied, but immediately your stomach growled, giving you away. He smiled and you begrudgingly snatched a granola bar from him. You followed him, as the two of you walked into a garden area that was blocked off by three glass walls. It was like a miniature park with flowers and a small garden that was growing vegetables. You sat on the bench beside McCree._ _ _

___“Drink some water too,” he ordered. You rolled your eyes but took a few sips. You didn’t realize how thirsty you were, but it wasn’t long before you finished the bottle._ _ _

___“Nice area,” you commented, kicking a pebble._ _ _

___“Yeah, it’s the closest it’s like to being outside without actually going outside,” he said. “Because things have calmed down a bit after the war, the majority of Overwatch members spend a good amount of time behind a desk, so they built this to try and make them not feel like they were trapped at a desk job. Ain’t that nice?”_ _ _

___“Wow, I didn’t take you as the cynical type,” you observed, sneaking chips out of his bag._ _ _

___“Well, I’m a complex man,” he said, patting his chest. “Full of substance, y’know?” You snorted and he playfully nudged you._ _ _

___“I’m sure,” you said, stretching your legs. You looked at him. “I have a question.”_ _ _

___“Shoot.” You grinned._ _ _

___“That’s dangerous coming from you,” you said. “I want to know why you’re being so nice to me. I may have killed hundreds of soldiers and I could potentially be a terrorist.” He shrugged and took off his hat._ _ _

___“You make an amazing pie.” You raised an eyebrow._ _ _

___“...Your sense of trust comes from how well a person can make a pie?” You asked. “....You aren’t going to tell me the truth, are you?” He frowned, drumming his fingers on the bench._ _ _

___“No, probably not,” he admitted. Your face puffed up, as you pouted._ _ _

___“That’s not fair. I’ve already cried in front of you… multiple times,” you complained. “You owe me.” He chuckled. You noticed that you liked his laugh. It was warm and soft when he had something up his sleeve, but hearty and boisterous when you caught him off guard._ _ _

___“I don’t owe you shit,” he countered. He was slowly moving in, not leaving much room between your faces. You thought your noses might bump into each other’s._ _ _

___“But everything is in your favor,” you whined. He smirked, making your heart beat faster than you thought possible._ _ _

___“As it should be,” he said. He stood up, putting distance between the two of you. You didn’t know why, but you felt disappointed, as he put his hand out for you to grab. “Now, let’s get you into bed. Long day tomorrow.”_ _ _

___Realizing you wouldn’t get anything more from him, you grabbed his hand and left._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I only get inspiration at midnight?


	7. Pearls and Card Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re visited by Reyes where the two do you try to have a heart-to-heart, then later you’re shipped to Switzerland, not before being visited by the “welcome wagon”.

For a prisoner, you slept pretty well all things considered. Morrison was nice enough to allow you to stay in one of the dorms meant for trainees as long as some unlucky soldier stood guard outside of your room. That meant you were able to take a shower and sleep in a bed without any handcuffs or an angry Blackwatch member hovering around. It would’ve been perfect, but you supposed that there was one member you wouldn’t have minded being there…

You smothered the thought and focused on getting dressed. As you were pulling a shirt on, someone knocked on the door. It crossed your mind that the guard should have stopped them, but you opened it anyway.

“Mercury,” Reyes greeted gruffly, carrying a white box with a bow. You frowned.

“Reyes,” you greeted back stiffly, hiding your lower half behind the door. It was strange. At one point, he saw you naked almost every day, but now you felt like you needed to hide yourself.

“This… this is for you,” he said, looking to the side. He pushed the box into your arms.

“Ah...well, come in and I’ll open it. I wanted to talk to you anyway,” you said, trying to smile. He played with his collar, unsuccessfully trying to loosen it.

“Sure.” He stepped inside and you closed the door behind you. Arms full, you weren’t able to cover yourself and your underwear showed. It was just a white, clean pair of panties given to you, but you saw him swallow and fidget. To his credit, he didn’t say a word, having enough sense to pretend not to notice.

“It’s nothing special really…” He began. You raised an eyebrow then froze as you opened it. Inside was a baby pink dress long enough to go past your knee with long sleeves and a high collar. “We thought that you may want to dress the part if you wanted to convince the committee that you’re innocent… not that we think that you aren’t, but it’s a nice touch.” There was a set of jewelry: a pearl necklace and matching earrings. You held them to your chest, suddenly feeling emotional.

“I remember when you bought me those dangly earrings that I was eyeing and that red dress and… well, I guess in general, you bought me a lot of pretty things,” you said, remembering the days of Reyes leaving gifts next to the bedside before working a fourteen hour shift. 

“Yeah, but nothing was as pretty as you,” he commented. You smiled softly, not knowing why your stomach dropped. 

“Stop that now,” you told him. “I actually want to talk to you.” He wasn’t listening and sat on your bed.

“Can you come here?” he begged. You bit your lip, but nodded. He frowned, as you walked over and stood in between his spread legs.

“You used to do that when you were nervous,” he commented, reaching up and brushing his thumb against your lip. “The lip bite thing. You also hold your chest.” He grabbed the hand over your chest and planted a quick kiss on your hand, something he used to do to soothe you. He pulled you closer, hands tight around your waist. He skimmed his hand down your leg, hands stopping at your thigh. You sighed, as he grabbed it, your face heating up.

“I-I..um…hah.. yeah I, um, wanted to talk to you about talking to the committee,” you said, trying not to pay attention to him squeezing your thigh. “Could you be a witness?”

“And how would that work? I wasn’t there,” he stated. “...Unless you’re asking me to lie?” He stopped caressing you. The lack of touch made you worried. Not wanting him to back out, you crawled into his lap and straddled him, cupping his face. Able to get close, you observed him. His face was something you knew, yet why did it feel so foreign? He was still just as handsome as the day you met him with his cute facial hair and dark eyes, but now you felt uneasy. He held you just like he used to, his eyes watching you with the same intensity from years ago. 

He kissed you, lips gently brushing against yours as a test. Not wanting to upset him, you deepened the kiss, allowing his hands to wander, your body heating up in response. You wrapped your legs around his waist, as he picked you up and laid you on the bed below him, his body smothering yours. He unlatched his mouth from yours and began peppering kisses down your neck, his mouth latching to a part that made a breathy moan escape your lips. You felt his finger hook onto your underwear and your heart jumped into your throat.

_’I need to stop this. Can I stop it at this point?’_ You thought. _‘Wait, of course I can stop this.’_ You opened your mouth, but a wave of panic settled in your chest and nothing came out. _Why am I not stopping this?”_

____To your relief, someone knocked on the door to interrupt the two of you. You gave him a look of apology and lightly pushed him off. You went over to the door and leaned your head out._ _ _ _

____“Howdy,” McCree greeted. You felt like you were going to throw up._ _ _ _

____“Hey! Um, what can I do for you?” You asked, forcing a smile. You slid out the door and closed it behind you, accidentally exposing yourself. You pulled your shirt down, but the bastard didn’t even try not to look. Even with your underwear covered, he gave a long, appreciative look at your legs. “Creep.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not the half-naked woman here. I’m just a poor gentleman here to ask if you wanted to get breakfast,” he pointed out. You laughed._ _ _ _

____“So are you treating?” You asked. He shrugged as he leaned against the door frame._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I’ll treat,” He agreed._ _ _ _

____“It’s free, isn't it,” you guessed. He grinned. “Alright give me a few minutes to get ready.” He nodded and moved out of the doorway, as you escaped to inside your room, shutting the door behind you. Reyes was laying on your bed, trying to keep a straight face._ _ _ _

____“You’re leaving?” He asked. You took off your t-shirt, tossing it to the side, and grabbed the pink dress. You pulled it over your head._ _ _ _

____“Y-Yeah, um, I was thinking that I needed to be friendly to some of the other Overwatch members, so that they’ll back me up when that trial stuff goes down,” You said, as you struggled with the zipper. Reyes got up and pulled the zipper all the way up, hooking it for you. “T-thanks.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, I guess I’ll see you soon then,” he said, almost asking. You looked up at him and forced a smile, as you put your jewelry on._ _ _ _

____“Sure.” You left him and joined McCree. He froze, looking slightly awestruck, but he quickly shook it off. He looked you over and whistled._ _ _ _

____“Well, ain’t you the prettiest thing I’ve seen in awhile.” He complimented. You looked away. Smoothing your hair, you felt your face become warm. “What’s with the fancy getup?”_ _ _ _

____“It’s not fancy,” you blew off, as the two of you walked. “You probably think a bolo tie is fancy.”_ _ _ _

____“Hey now. Bolo ties are sexy as hell,” he said. You laughed, as you followed him into the mess hall. As the two of you entered, everyone looked up at you and whispered, making your face burn. You stepped back, feeling a wave of nausea.____

 _ _ _“Everyone’a staring,” you worried. McCree looked around, then looked down at you. He frowned, but it quickly melted into a carefree smile._ _ _

____“You? Please,” he said. “It’s me they’re looking at. I am a sexy cowboy.” He winked and confidently walked in. Tentatively, you followed, head down. You grabbed a tray and picked out a few small things. You looked around for a place to sit, relieved when Genji waved at you._ _ _ _

____“I feel like I’m in highschool again or something,” you commented, sitting down beside McCree. You noticed that McCree had piled his tray high with food, almost double what you and Genji had together._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, our usual spot has a kitchen and we all have normal bedrooms. This place is mostly used to train newbies,” McCree answered, stabbing a piece of bacon. “They only stay here for a year or two or even just a few months, depending on demand. Then, they’re shipped off to different parts of the world to fight.”_ _ _ _

____“My training wasn’t very long, probably because I was only taught the basics,” You said, tearing a biscuit and putting a piece into your mouth._ _ _ _

____“I can’t imagine you training,” Genji observed. “You seem… soft.” You bristled._ _ _ _

____“Well, what’s so wrong with being soft?” You retorted. They gave each other a knowing look and you blushed, realizing what they were thinking. “Perverts.”_ _ _ _

____“Besides Genji, you didn’t see her the other day,” McCree said. “She was a bonafide badass. Shocked even Reyes.” You looked at your hands._ _ _ _

____“Ugh, not really. I just did what I had to do,” you said. You looked around. People were still watching and whispering, making your skin itch. “So, where’s the bathroom?”_ _ _ _

____“Down the hall to the right,” Genji told you. You nodded and excused yourself, escaping while trying not to bring attention to yourself._ _ _ _

____You walked into the bathroom and went into the first stall. You didn’t sit, but instead just leaned against the door and tried to breathe. Because of Reyes, you were aware that you were clutching your chest and biting your lip. Trying to pull yourself together, you left the stall and went to the sink. You washed your hands, not realizing someone was watching you from behind. Glancing up into the mirror, you saw the stranger and raised an eyebrow._ _ _ _

____“Can I help you?” You asked, turning around. The woman looked official and had a stern look; however, something made you uneasy. You cocked your head to the side._ _ _ _

____“We haven’t met,” she said, her voice cool. “My name Kiley Addams. I’m Philip Addams sister.” You froze._ _ _ _

____“O-oh?” You stepped back, hitting the sink. You smiled, as you tried to stop the shaking. “It’s been years since I’ve seen him. He was one of my favorite patients. How is he?” She walked over to you and smacked you, knocking the wind out of you. Before you could react, she grabbed you by the hair and smashed your head into the mirror, cracking it. You bit your tongue, praying you wouldn’t cry out._ _ _ _

____“You listen to me. Everyone here knows that you caused that fucking explosion. So, even if you survive your trial, I will hunt you down,” she hissed, twisting your hair. “I know you killed my brother, understand?” You nodded. With one last tug, she let go and you dropped on the floor, unable to look up as she walked out. Feeling braver after hearing the door slam, you got up. Still reeling, you looked in the mirror, sighing as you removed a piece of glass from your skin._ _ _ _

____You left the bathroom and walked the opposite direction of the cafeteria, too embarrassed to talk to McCree or Genji. Instead, you tried to make it to your room so you could isolate yourself until further instruction._ _ _ _

____“Mercury,” You turned around. Commander Morrison stood there, a pack of cigarettes in hand. He put them in his pocket and walked over to you.“Are you alright? You shouldn’t be alone.”_ _ _ _

____“Uh-huh,” you let out, not sounding convinced. Blood dripped down your neck. He frowned._ _ _ _

____“You’re being transported in an hour to Switzerland for your trial,” he informed you. “How about you hang out with Angela until then?” You looked away. “Look, she told me she needed to talk to you, so get to it.” You swallowed and nodded. You began to walk away, but he grabbed you, making you flinch. He quickly drew his hand away. “Are you willing to tell me who did that to you?”_ _ _ _

____“No,” you told him, voice low. A look of contemplation flashed over his face, but he nodded and leaned back._ _ _ _

____“Alright,” He said, beginning to leave, but added. “If you could not let Reyes know about this, I would appreciate it. He can get a little overprotective of you, y’know?” You nodded and fled._ _ _ _

____Angela was in her lab working on paperwork when you walked in. Her eyes were warm until she saw the scrape on your forehead._ _ _ _

____“Ängeli!” She exclaimed, getting up. “It’s only been twelve hours and you’re already hurt again?”_ _ _ _

____“It’s alright. It doesn’t hurt much,” you told her. She glared, but sat you down, as she took out antiseptics and cleaned it up._ _ _ _

____“Alright, but you really shouldn’t be getting into these kind of scrapes. Considering you’re…” She began. You looked forward._ _ _ _

____“I know…” You muttered. Her eyes widened._ _ _ _

____“So you’ve known that you’re pregnant!” She half shouted. She grabbed your hand. “You must tell-“_ _ _ _

____“No.”_ _ _ _

____Your hand shook in hers, as thick tears ran down your face. Your body shook, as your free hand held onto the hem of your dress. Angela jumped forward and wrapped her arms around you, causing you to sob harder. Her shoulder became stained from you wiping your face in it, but she didn’t seem to mind, as she spoke words of condolence, not caring that you couldn’t hear her over yourself. You held your arms stiffly to your sides and sunk your nails into your hands, as she rubbed your back. After a minute or two, you hiccuped and pulled back, wiping your nose on a tissue she handed you._ _ _ _

____“I-I screwed up,” you sobbed. “What am I going to do?” She tried to smile for you, but you could immediately tell it was forced. It was the type of smile she had before telling a patient he or she wouldn’t make it._ _ _ _

____“Well, you have two options,” she said. “If they convict you then you’ll die a traitor…” She felt your muscles tense. “Or you could tell them you’re pregnant and get out of this mess. I know you can be a great mother. And Reyes-“ You pulled back._ _ _ _

____“Reyes?” You repeated. She looked confused._ _ _ _

____“Oh, I’m sorry. I assumed you two were back together. I mean, you were so close before you left and it’s obvious he cares about you,” she said. “And I think you’ll need someone throughout all of this… Is there a problem?” You looked down at your hands._ _ _ _

____“Um, no. I mean, uh, I can’t imagine I, um,” you stammered. You paused and breathed. “One step at a time. I don’t want to even think about a baby right now.” She frowned, clearly concerned. Before she could ask more, you changed the subject. “Do you know what will happen when I get to Switzerland?” She sighed, brushing back her hair._ _ _ _

____“Well, you came at a bad time. When you arrive there, you’ll have to wait until after their huge event. Remember that gala they hold every year?” You nodded._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I do. They always say its to connect Overwatch to the public. A bunch of news people come in and harass higher ups and controversial figures,” you said. She nodded._ _ _ _

____“Well, guess who’s this year’s controversial figure,” she said. You jolted up, placing a hand on your chest._ _ _ _

____“Wait, I’m going to that? I thought that I was a prisoner,” you exclaimed, waving your hands around._ _ _ _

____“Morrison convinced them to go with the idea of ‘innocent before proven guilty’. I would assume he’s trying to give you a chance to go and charm the public so they don’t want your head on a wall,” she said, as you rubbed your temples._ _ _ _

____“So, I’m being all dolled up and thrown to the lions?” You asked. She laughed and started to stand up. You reached out and helped her, noticing her own hand was shaking. She glanced at the clock._ _ _ _

____“Well, it’s best you start off by not being late,” she told you. You followed her gaze._ _ _ _

____“...Right”_ _ _ _

* * *

____Angela escorted you outside where Blackwatch and Commander Morrison stood waiting for you in front of a jet. Moira looked annoyed, paying more attention to her nails than to anyone else, while Genji looked at least apathetic. Your eyes met with McCree’s and he winked. Reyes, on the other hand, barely looked at you, most of his attention on a conversation he was having with Morrison._ _ _ _

____You were led onto the plane which was fancier than you expected. It was set up more like a living room than any plane you’d been on. A huge white, plush couch made a “U” shape and had a coffee table with a chess board at the center. The windows were adorned with deep blue curtains and you stepped on soft, white carpet. The members of Overwatch stepped around you, each finding their own spot to settle, as a flight attendant came out and immediately began asking if people needed anything. McCree motioned for you to come over and you did, eyebrow raised._ _ _ _

____“Do you guys usually travel like this?” You asked, sitting at a table next to the window. The attendant came up and handed McCree a glass of whiskey._ _ _ _

____“Thank-you,” He took a swig. “Nah, we don’t. This is all for that gala thing we have to attend. The people hosting it offered when we informed them that we were in the U.S. for business.”_ _ _ _

____“What would you like to drink?” The woman asked. You opened your mouth then closed it then opened it again._ _ _ _

____“Erm… water is alright,” You told her. She left and McCree looked at you quizzically._ _ _ _

____“Y’know everything is free, right?” He said, raising his glass. The woman brought you your drink in a fancy glass with a lemon wedged on. You thanked her and turned back to McCree. You shrugged and stirred your drink with a straw._ _ _ _

____“Not really the time to get plastered,” you answered, taking a sip._ _ _ _

____“A lightweight, huh?” He prodded. You coughed._ _ _ _

____“Yeah.” You looked around. Moira and Angela were talking in the corner, as Reyes and Morrison had disappeared to seemingly talk about private matters. Genji sat alone, headphones on. No one was paying attention to you and the cowboy._ _ _ _

____“How about a game?” McCree offered. You chuckled and leaned back._ _ _ _

____“Do you always need to be entertained?” You teased. He leaned forward, making it where you could smell cigar smoke mixed with cologne clinging to his skin._ _ _ _

____“Yes,” he informed you. “How do you feel about cards?” You shrugged. There was a time that you gambled, because your ex-boyfriend was into it. He liked it, because he had connections to the owners of the casino, but you ended up being really good at it._ _ _ _

____“Alright. You?” He got up and went over to the chess table. Underneath was a drawer where he pulled out a pack of cards. He opened it and began shuffling. He did some moderately fancy trick and grinned._ _ _ _

____“So how about we play a game of B.S.?” He offered. You rolled your eyes._ _ _ _

____“You can’t play with two people, since the whole deck is split,” you said. “You wouldn’t be able to lie, which defeats the whole purpose of the game.” He looked thoughtful, then snapped as something occurred to him._ _ _ _

____“Then we take out a third of the amount of cards and put them in a dead pile. Since both of us don’t know what’s in it, then while we play we don’t know if the person actually has them or not,” he said, eyes gleaming dangerously. “I would like to see you play. I wonder what kind of liar you are.”_ _ _ _

____“Not a very good one. I always lost this game,” you said smiling. You watched as he passed out the cards, a third of the cards placed at the corner of the table. “I’ll start. One ace.”_ _ _ _

____“I think we should have an award for the winner,” McCree said. “Two twos.” He put down two cards. You glanced at your own and decided to let it slide since you didn’t have any twos. “Since its a game about lying, how about the winner gets to ask the loser any question and the loser has to answer truthfully.”_ _ _ _

____You didn’t have any threes but placed down a five. “One three.” You bit the inside of your cheek. “Alright… But just so you know, you’ll probably win.” He put down a card, securing your turn. “I’m no good at lying.”_ _ _ _

* * *

____The game lasted for a long time. Other Overwatch members would sit and watch, then get bored and do something else. Genji was the only one who stuck around to see how it would end._ _ _ _

____“McCree, you suck,” Genji observed. He was straddling a chair, as he drank a soda. You smiled, glad he was seeming more comfortable around you. Less moved, McCree grimaced, as you sat there, one card in hand. You kept it where neither one of them would see it. McCree, on the other hand, had a whole set of cards on his side. You found out early on that McCree wasn’t a good liar, lacking any subtlety._ _ _ _

____“One seven,” you announced, putting it on the pile. McCree looked at his own cards then looked back up at you._ _ _ _

____“B.S.,” He called out wearily. You smiled and flipped over the card, revealing a seven of hearts. He groaned and threw down his cards, as Genji smirked._ _ _ _

____“Good job, Mercury,” he complimented. “But I don’t think it was a difficult match.” You laughed. McCree ordered another drink, already tipsy._ _ _ _

____“It was just beginners luck,” you brushed off._ _ _ _

____“So, what do you want to know?” McCree asked. You looked thoughtful. You hadn’t really thought about it. The cowboy didn’t seem like a secretive guy. You realized that by playing the game you had been gambling more than he had. It hadn’t even occurred to you that the stakes were high, too distracted by the cowboy._ _ _ _

____“I’d like to know what you did with that throwing star I let you borrow,” Genji inputted, glaring at a sheepish McCree._ _ _ _

____“What do you think about relationships?” You blurted. McCree looked startled, a slight blush crossing over his nose, while Genji snickered. You felt a bit embarrassed yourself, but kept a poker face._ _ _ _

____“Like… in general?” he asked. You nodded. “Well, if you’re talking about romantic ones, then I’m more into something more casual, y’know? A wife sounds complicated and kids sound like a disaster waiting to happen.”_ _ _ _

____“If it means anything, I don’t think anyone wants tiny McCrees running around,” Genji interjected, smirking._ _ _ _

____“Aw, you’re just mean,” McCree whined. He looked over at you. “So… what do you think of relationships.”_ _ _ _

____“Uh-uh,” You tutted. You gestured to the cards. “I won the game.”_ _ _ _

____“How about I let you ask another question and you answer this one,” McCree offered._ _ _ _

____“Well, alright. But I’m saving my question for another time,” You warned. You chewed on your bottom lip. “I guess, I’d say I’m more into the casual thing too.” At the corner of your eye you saw Reyes look up from a paper he was reading. Ignoring him, you kept your eyes on McCree. “I tried the whole committed thing and it didn’t go well.”_ _ _ _

____“And kids?” McCree pried. You played with the straw in your drink. You laughed to yourself._ _ _ _

____“I couldn’t even fucking imagine myself with kids.”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard.


	8. Ballerinas and Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re brought to the Swiss base and prepared for the gala.

_“You missed.”_

_You sighed and stretched your fingers, forcing yourself to adjust your grip on the shotgun. Jimmy, leaning against the fence, drank a can of beer, watching as you missed another empty can. Sighing, he put down his drink and walked over to you. He grabbed your hips, making you jerk._

_“I got this,” you muttered. He rolled his eyes and spat, continuing to watch as you missed again. You cursed, making him laugh._

_“You need to loosen up,” he observed. “My daddy always told me that if you could break an egg with your grip then it’s too hard.” You adjusted yourself and aimed._

_“Your father or the guy you met the other day at the club?” You asked. This time, you shot the top of the can, tipping it off._

_“Ha,” he said dryly. He wiped his brow off with a cloth he had shoved in his pocket. He offered it to you, but you wrinkled your nose. “Wanna get a coke?”_

_“Nah, what I want is to be able to shoot this gun,” you told him, wiping yourself off with the bottom of your shirt. “But, if you could bring me one that’d be great.” He jumped on the fence’s gate and climbed up, perching on top._

_“Would it help you if you pretended that jackass you call a boyfriend’s face was the target?” He offered. You laughed and followed him up, boosting yourself off the lowest bar. To keep balanced, you hooked your legs in the gate and clamped your hands on._

_“Don’t be like that,” you warned him, stiff from holding on. Less cautious, he waved his drink around._

_“That girl wasn’t even that pretty!” he complained. You rolled your eyes, causing him to glare. “And I don’t know why in the hell you ain’t kicking his ass to the curb.” You shrugged and watched as the sun began to set, shielding itself behind a silhouette of trees. You had always like nighttime in this area, because unlike in the city, the stars were bright and the only sounds were cicadas and lonesome cars, far in the distance._

_“I love him, I guess,” you mused. Yawning, you put your head on his shoulder and, although unconvinced, he leaned back into you._

_“That ain’t it, but I’m not gonna push,” he decided. You reached out and intertwined your fingers with his. Both of you stayed quiet, enjoying each others presence, as you continued to hold hands; however, as quickly as it came, the moment was shattered when a horn blared behind you, causing you to jump, making you lose your balance. Before you could completely fall over, Jimmy, already having your hand, pulled you back up._

_“What in the hell are you doing?” A voice shouted. You felt Jimmy’s hand squeeze yours. You smiled tightly._

_“Hey, sweetie,” you called back weakly, watching as Arthur stepped out of the truck. Inside, you could see all of his goons sitting, as they waited to see what he would do. Jimmy once joked that they were dogs and Arthur was their master, going as far as to bark at them. At the time, you had laughed, not realizing you had your own leash._

_“I thought you were gonna be home by now,” he said, roughly helping you down. He forcefully pulled you off Jimmy, who was refusing to let go. Instinctively, you clung to Arthur, much to Jimmy’s dismay. When you’re eyes met, he stared daggers. Ashamed, you looked down._

_“She can do what she wants. She’s a grown woman,” Jimmy spat, jumping down. Jimmy, the smaller of the two, looked up at him, fists clenched tightly at his sides. You heard one of the men in the truck whistle, eager for a fight._

_“Of course, she’s a grown woman,” he agreed. He moved forward, placing a hand on Jimmy’s shoulder. “And as thankful as I am for the reminder, I would like to know where this is coming from.” You could see his grip tighten._

_“She doesn’t need to be watched. Now you on the other hand-“ Jimmy gasped, as he was grabbed by the collar and lifted up._

_“Jimmy!” You shouted. You forced yourself between the two of them and pushed them apart. You smacked your hands hard against Arthur’s chest and, not expecting it, he stepped back. “If you hurt him, I swear to God Arthur that you'll regret it.” You heard the men in the truck whisper at that, but they were silenced by Arthur’s glare. He glanced around then sighed and relaxed._

_“Just be lucky you’re a fucking queer,” he spat. Jimmy’s face twisted, but he relaxed and stepped back, giving you one last look. You tried to look apologetic, but he grabbed his stuff and walked away before anything could be said. You were dragged to the truck where a pissed off Arthur forced all the men out and had them sit on the back. He opened the door for you and you jumped, closing the door as he started it up. You felt tears well up, as you folded your arms and looked out the window._

_“Don’t go crying on me,” he warned. You continued to look out the window. Annoyed, he clicked his tongue and grabbed you, putting his arm around your waist. You stayed quiet, but finally couldn’t stand it._

_“Why did you call him that?” You asked quietly. He shifted in his seat. Although he said that he quit, you could smell cigarette smoke on him._

_“Aw, honey, I could’ve called him worse things. Besides, I said I wouldn’t kick his ass, because he’s gay. Most of the time, that’s what gets you beat,” he argued. You chewed on your lip, feeling sick. You tried to inch away, but his grip was tight._

_“Why would you fight him anyway?” You asked. He sighed, sneaking his hand under you. You yelped, as he grabbed your ass._

_“No offense, baby, but you're kind of naive,” he told you. Your jaw tightened._

_“Meaning?” He sighed._

_“Meaning that you're a fine piece of ass and everyone wants a bite,” he stated. “And you can play dumb, but you’re the one talking about some Gabe while you sleep.” Your nails sunk into the leather seat. You looked up and sneered._

_“Really? Because I was under the impression that you sleeping with every girl in town was the problem,” you blurted spitefully. The car suddenly braked, lurching you forward, causing your forehead to hit the dashboard. Ignoring the gash across your head, he grabbed you, causing you to strike him across the face. Furious, he grabbed your hair and pulled you up to his face. Face-to-face with him, you spat, reveling as a string of saliva dripped from his eyebrow to his chin. Before he could react, you brought your elbow to his crotch, making him howl. You crawled across the seat and unlocked the car. Jumping out, you ignored all the guys hollering at you._

_“You won’t survive without me!” He shouted. Pissed off and feeling brave, you flipped him off without turning around. “It won’t be long until you’re crawling back to me when tips don’t pay the bills!”_

_“Go to hell, you fucking jackass!” ___

* * *

_  
_

__

__The flight went smoothly and you were brought into the Swizz headquarters without any kind of issue. In fact, you found that it was too quiet, as you were ushered into a cell and left alone. Reyes and Morrison left without telling anyone, leaving McCree to explain that Blackwatch was needed for something important. He left quickly with the rest of his teammates, leaving you by yourself. Unlike your room in the U.S., you were put in an actual cell. It still wasn’t as bad as most prison cells, usually only consisting of cadets who got into fights and needed a “time out”. The tiles were blue on the bottom and white on the top, some slightly faded over time, and the floor was dark and scratched up. There was a sink, a shelf, and a toilet you refused to use. When you sat on the bed, it let out a long squeak._ _

__“Make sure to stay quiet in there,” some guard snapped at you. You stood up and leaned out through the bars of the gate, arms dangling out._ _

__“Do you know what’s going on out there?” You asked. Sighing, he put the newspaper he was reading down and shot you a glare._ _

__“Why should I tell you?” He asked, going back to his paper. You rolled your eyes and sat back down. After a few minutes, you heard someone come in._ _

__“Alright, come on out.” You looked up and saw Reyes standing beside the guard, who was unlocking the door for you. You got up and walked over to them._ _

__“C’mon, I’ve gotta talk to you,” Reyes told you, arms folded. You nodded and followed him out._ _

__“What’s going on?” You asked, following him. It wasn’t easy, his legs longer than yours. His hands were tucked in his pockets and he was wearing his formal jacket, something he wore all the time when he was strike commander, but opted out of when he became Blackwatch’s leader. He only wore it for formal events or to talk to officials._ _

__“Gérard Lacroix is dead.” He told you. You froze, feeling your heart drop to your stomach._ _

__“What?” You asked. “H-how?” Reyes looked to the side. You could tell he was trying to carefully word what he would tell you._ _

__“He was murdered by his wife,” he told you, shifting his feet. A chill went down your spine._ _

__“Amelie?” You asked. He nodded and you grabbed your stomach, suddenly sick. “I wasn’t expecting, um, I mean, we went to their wedding. What would make her snap?” Reyes shrugged and looked up. “Wow, they really seemed like they were in love.”_ _

__“People fall out of love all the time,” he said, glancing at you. He scratched the back of his neck. “So now she’s escaped and is a sniper for Talon.”_ _

__“I’m sorry, but last time I saw her she was a ballerina,” you said. Reyes looked away._ _

__“People change,” he muttered. He looked at you. “But it works out for you. No one is talking about you anymore. They’re right now busy trying to track down Amelie.” You wrung your hands. That just stressed you out more._ _

__“And there’s nothing on why she would kill her husband?” You emphasized. He tapped his fingers on his leg, already tired of your questions._ _

__“I don’t know, but someone will probably find out. Why are you worried about it?” He questioned. You opened your mouth, then closed it. You folded your arms and looked down, frowning._ _

__“Uh, nothing…” You said. You cleared your throat. “So, what’s the plan?”_ _

__“The plan is that you’re going to go to that stupid gala and impress all those officials, then you’re going to go on trial and all this will be over,” he told you. You frowned, not understanding the sinking feeling in your stomach. You shook your head._ _

__“So you want me gone?” You asked. Bewildered, he looked down at you, his eyebrows furrowed._ _

__“I thought you wanted to keep things professional,” He said, looking forward. You held your hands behind your back and looked down at your feet._ _

__“I-I do, um, I just…” You sighed, looking up, as you messed with your hair. “It’s just that you come on strong and it's a lot, y’know?” He swallowed, but nodded._ _

__“Alright, I can accept that,” he said. “I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable… I just thought you’d feel the same...but you moved on, I guess.” Shocked, you looked up at him._ _

__“Its not like that! I… its… its just weird since we never got to officially break up or stay together. I was in a different country than you half the time and you thought I was dead-” You tried to explain, but was interrupted._ _

__“Yeah, I thought you were dead! Can you imagine what it was like to think the only person you ever loved is dead?” He yelled, pressing you to the wall. You could feel him shaking, as his chest moved rapidly up and down. The only time you had seen him like this was when he was angry at Morrison, but this time his eyes weren’t wide and he wasn’t yelling. Instead, he looked like he was trying to make himself small, as he hunched over and closed his eyes. Your lip quivered._ _

__“You loved me?” You asked quietly. Shocked, he stepped back. He cupped your face._ _

__“How could you not know?” He asked. You looked to the side. “I was barely stable after you were announced missing. I went to the scene myself and looked through rubble, looking for any kind of evidence that you were alive or even dead.” A long sigh. He pulled you in close, resting his chin on your shoulder and his lips against your ear. “Sweetness, I know you’re the one who caused the explosion. I’ve known for a long time.” You jerked away._ _

__“What in the hell are you talking about?” You asked. Eyes wide, he stepped back. “How could you even say-“_ _

__“I know that Talon wasn’t there that night,” he told you. You put your hands on your hips._ _

__“And how do you know that?” You asked. “You weren’t there. I was.”_ _

__“I can’t tell you how I know, but that I do know,” he said, grabbing your hands, squeezing them. “But don’t worry. Look, what you need to understand is that I don’t care what your intentions were. I’m going to make sure you get out of all this, okay?”_ _

__“Oh and how is that?” You asked, hands moving sporadically . “Will you let me know what I did and how to fix it? You know, since you know everything and I’m just a stupid little girl.” He shifted his feet and looked to the side. A few soldiers walked in, talking amongst themselves. They nodded at Reyes, who barely grunted at them. When they turned around the corner, you scowled._ _

__“What?” He said. The former strike commander himself yelped when you grabbed him by the ear and pulled him down._ _

__“I remember telling you back in the day to not be a jackass to the people below you. God, you’d think that you would’ve found some damn humility when you lost your position as strike commander,” you snarled. You felt him tense up before pulling you off. He began to flee, but you grabbed him by the sleeve, pulling him back. Pissed, he turned around and grabbed your arms, pulling you up. Your feet dangled, as you glared back at him._ _

__“Am I interrupting something?” The two of you turned towards Morrison, who was leaned against the wall, hand in pocket. With one last glare shared, you pushed each other off. Morrison gestured his head and Reyes followed, shoving his hands into his pockets._ _

__“How about you go back to your room?” Reyes asked cooly. You sneered._ _

__“You mean my cell?” You retorted. Reyes’ jaw clenched and you tensed up, feeling like a fight yourself. Instead, Morrison placed a hand on Reyes’ shoulder and both turned around, leaving you to yourself. Your fingers curled into a fist, nails digging into your palm. Trying to stay calm, you huffed and did what you were told, heading to your “room”._ _

__Reyes followed Morrison into his office, already annoyed by the amount of memorabilia. Newspapers, medals, and pictures littered the walls, all dedicated to Morrison one way or another. He felt like even Morrison had to be tired of his own face, seeing it everywhere. The longer he stood there, the more pissed off he felt._ _

__“Morrison, don’t start-“_ _

__“I know you tampered with evidence,” Morrison stated, putting his reading glasses on. He sat in his chair and gestured for Reyes to sit. For a second, Morrison thought he would decline, but Reyes finally sat, continuing to look annoyed._ _

__“And?” Morrison looked up, glasses perched on his nose. The men stared each other down._ _

__A sigh. “I let you get away with too much,” Morrison finally conceded, closing a folder. Reyes scoffed._ _

__“Since when have you let me get away with anything?” Reyes asked. Morrison rolled his eyes._ _

__“Venice?” Morrison offered. Reyes shot up, ready to argue, but was interrupted. “You know, where Blackwatch, an undercover group, was made public .”_ _

__“I’m not sorry for killing that bastard,” Reyes snapped. Morrison ran a hand through his hair, agitated._ _

__“That’s not the problem, you narcissistic bastard. The problem is that you got caught,” Jack shouted, hitting his desk._ _

__“A bastard, huh? I didn’t know golden boy could curse,” Reyes retaliated. As they argued, the space in between them grew smaller, as each went head to head. Noticing, Jack drew back, turning his head to the side, and pretended to cough._ _

__“Look, I’m just thing to make sure that you aren’t doing anything stupid, alright? I know that she means a lot to you, but other people care about you and will be upset if you risk everything on her,” Jack pleaded. Reyes blinked a few times._ _

__“Oh, and who is that?” He asked. Before Jack could answer, he went on. “All I’ve ever done is work for Overwatch. I went through the god awful process of SEP and have spent my life either on a battlefield or behind a desk. Everyone and everything I’ve cared about ends up being destroyed or killed, so please tell me who out there cares for me.” Jack opened his mouth, but closed it. He shook his head._ _

__“I don’t know, but I’m sure they’re out there,” he said. They kept eye contact, but it was severed when Reyes got out of his seat and made his way to the door. Morrison watched, frowning. As he opened the door, Reyes turned around._ _

__“Well, Strike Commander, let me know when you find out.”_ _

* * *

_  
_

__

__You went back to your cell, surprising your guard, and laid on the bed. Too pissed off to sleep, but tired by all the emotions, you were stuck just laying there, counting the spots on the ceiling._ _

__God, Reyes was a prick. He thought he knew everything and everyone and how to fix everything and everyone. You couldn’t believe that for awhile there you actually believed you had the upper hand. He may have been sentimental when you first got there, but like it had been, everything was in his court. Honestly, you should just tell him that you’re pregnant, since he knew all the answers._ _

__But you didn’t want to tell him, since he always did seem to know the answers. While it was incredibly stupid, you kind of wanted to keep your pregnancy secret not only because you wanted to protect yourself, but it was finally your own issue to solve. Most of your life, you had jackasses telling you what to do and how to do it, while you sat like the pretty little damsel you were meant to be._ _

__But maybe you were just a damsel. God, it seemed like it. Hell, even McCree had to save you. Even though you tried to learn how to shoot and how to do hand-to-hand combat, you still lost to some drunk losers and had to have Cowboy Casanova keep you from being assaulted or worse._ _

__“God dammit!” You yelled, throwing your shoe. The flat, given to you by the jackass himself, bounced aimlessly off the metal bars._ _

__“Well, aren’t we in a huff?” You looked up at Angela, who was standing with a garment bag in hand. You tried to smile._ _

__“Yeah, but I’m over it. What’s with the bag?” You asked, standing up. She slid it to you through the rails._ _

__“A dress for the gala,” She told you. You hooked it on the sink and pulled the zipper down. You pulled it out and gasped at the dress. The gown was long and silver with a slit that would land above your hip._ _

__“Its an old gown of mine! We hemmed it up to fit you and your… added weight” she said, whispering the last part. You rolled your eyes._ _

__“I’m not even showing yet,” you protested, hanging it back up. She waved her hand._ _

__“Please, if not your stomach, definitely your breasts. I don’t think anyone hasn’t noticed them,” she said. Your cheeks warmed up._ _

__“Angela!” You exclaimed, making her laugh. You tried to groan, but found yourself laughing too._ _

__“Oh! I almost forgot!” She exclaimed, fishing something out of her pocket. She handed you an envelope. “It’s from McCree.” Raising an eyebrow, you opened it._ _

__‘To my dearest darlingest sugar pie,__

__

__I present to you a request to allow this rugged (yet extremely handsome) cowboy to escort you to the gala. It’s short notice, but I can assure you it’ll be worth it. Meet me at 7:00 at room 74._ _

__

__From,_ _

__

__Your Huckleberry_ _

__

___P.S. I’m wearing my silver bolo tie, so be prepared to be swept off your feet.’___ __

__

__“Bless his heart, he’s a dumbass,” you said, crumpling the note up. Still, you laughed, causing an odd look to go over Angela’s face. “What?”_ _

__“Oh, uh, nothing,” she said. “One of my assistants went to buy you some shoes, so I’m going to check if she’s back.” She waved goodbye and fled from the room. You watched her go and looked over at the guard._ _

__“What time is it?” You asked. Feet on his desk, he was in the middle of looking through his phone._ _

__“Three o’clock,” he muttered. You sighed and sat on the bed._ _

__“Today’s going to be a long day.”_ _

* * *

_  
_

__Because of required surveillance, you were only allowed to go straight to the gala and was accompanied by Angela and, unfortunately, Moira, who was less than enthused about being there. She drove, while Angela sat in the passenger seat, leaving you in the back. It was decided after Angela informed the two of you that she didn’t like driving in heels and Moira was wearing a pair of black loafers. The ride was quiet, except for the sound of David Bowie playing on the radio._ _

__When you got there, the building was packed with people streaming in. The majority of them were from news stations. When you stepped out of the car, immediately you were recognized, causing yourself to be surround immediately. Lights flashed and you were backed into the car. Moira and Angela tried to push through, but were immediately overrun._ _

__“What do you think of the allegations against you?”one of them yelled._ _

__“Well, it’s-“_ _

__“When is your court appearance?” It was getting louder. It made your head spin._ _

__“I don’t kno-“_ _

__“Did you know that seven people were killed and twenty injured?” You looked down._ _

__“Uh-“ You didn’t answer, interrupted by the sound of a gun going off. The crowd screamed and ducked, revealing a McCree standing there, gun pointed to the sky. He looked at his hand, feigning shock. Although you shouldn’t have noticed in that moment, you couldn’t help but think about how well he dressed up. He didn’t have his hat on, showing his auburn hair slicked back behind his ears, allowing his sharp jawline to show. He wore a red button up under a black vest with a silver bolo tie showing off at the center._ _

__“Well, I’ll be damned,” he said, laughing. He pushed the gun into his belt. “Sorry, folks. I needed to get through. Didn’t think my voice would cut it.” He smiled cheerfully and offered a hand to you. Looking apologetic, you grabbed it and allowed him to escort you inside._ _

__“That was so fucking dangerous,” you scolded. He grinned._ _

__“My gun is filled with blanks. Maybe if I shot someone close by, it’d hurt,” McCree shrugged. “But straight up, it just makes a loud noise.” You frowned, making his face fall. He scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry, I thought you just wanted out of there. Then again, you may not want my help.” You blinked._ _

__“Why would you think that?” You asked. It was strange seeing the cowboy acting shy._ _

__“I gave you that note,” he said. You could swear his face grew a little pinker. A part of you wanted to tease him, but instead you raised an eyebrow._ _

__“Yeah, you seem to forget I have no free will at the moment,” you told him. “I was stuck with Moira.” His eyes flashed._ _

__“So you would’ve gone if you could’ve,” He said, voice drawled out. You looked at him for a moment, then it dawned on you. You hit him, but he just laughed._ _

__“You tricked me! You weren’t sorry for acting a fool back there at all!” You accused. He smiled mischievously, grabbed your hand, and kissed it, causing you to yelp. You covered your mouth and glared._ _

__“Darling, I promise you that I am a fool. No acting here,” he promised, winking. Embarrassed, you drew your hand away, noticing people watching._ _

__“I’m not going to argue with you on that,” you said dryly, eyes shifting to the side. Sighing, you looked up at him. “I mean, did you read your own note. And this!” You pointed at the silver bolo tie he was sporting. “Dammit, McCree, do you have any taste?” He cocked his head to the side._ _

__“Aw, did I embarrass you back there?” He said. You narrowed your eyes. Frowning, he put an arm around your shoulders. “Okay, okay, I really am sorry. I thought you didn’t like the attention, so I tried to pull it towards me. If you haven’t noticed, I’ve never been shy in my life.” You continued to pout, eyes starting to tear up. Horrified, he wrapped his arms around you, putting his head on your shoulder. “Hey, hey! I’m sorry about the note too. I thought if it sounded stupid, then you’d find it funny. I didn’t think it would offend yo-“ You stopped him by biting his ear. He gasped and whipped his head back, his eyes wide, while you grinned. This time you could tell that the blush on his face was real._ _

__“Mess with me again and see what happens,” you teased, a smirk growing on your face. “Next time, I may punish you.” McCree glanced around for a second. The lobby was clear and no one was around. In a flash, he grabbed your arm and pulled you to the wall, then pushed you into it._ _

__“What if I don’t mind being punished?” He asked breathlessly. “Or at least, I don’t mind being punished by you.” He brought his mouth up to yours, leaving an inch of space between your lips. You could feel his breath glide across your lips._ _

__“Oh? Well then, I’d-“ You were about to close the distance, but felt yourself pulled away. Like a rag doll, you were pulled into a bear hug. “R-Reinhardt?”_ _

__“Oh, it’s so good to see you again,” he said, squeezing you. You coughed. “Our Ängeli is back!” He put you down, allowing you to breathe. He looked you over. “And a woman now. You look lovely. McCree, doesn’t she look lovely?” McCree went over and stood beside Reinhardt. Looking you up and down, he smiled._ _

__“She’s the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen,” he said, making your eyes grow wide. You covered your mouth and looked away, not sure what to think. Reinhardt chuckled and patted your back._ _

__“Join the festivities. Now you’re old enough to drink, so you can finally have fun!” He said, guffawing. He walked away, yelling across the room to some friends, or unlucky bystanders, leaving you and McCree alone._ _

__“Well, that was poor timing,” you admitted, shifting your weight. McCree looked at his watch._ _

__“We’ve got all night and besides, we can continue later in the bedroom,” he joked, winking. He laughed, but stopped with you grabbed his tie and pulled him down. You put your mouth up to his ear._ _

__“Alright, see you there,” you whispered, letting him go. He reeled back and you walked into the room. Smiling, you looked back. “Well, I guess we’ll see what kind of mood I’m in. Or how good you are.” You cocked your head to the side and grinned, giggling to yourself at the flustered cowboy._ _

__You were surprised when he yelled back, “Room 74. Remember?” You turned around. Refusing to lose composure, you raised an eyebrow, keeping a smile plastered on your face. For a moment, you felt like that no one was there except for the two of you._ _

__“See you there, Huckleberry.”_ _

__

__


	9. Confessions and New Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally let go and try to enjoy the time you have left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Sexual Content

You felt like you were standing in the middle of a fairytale. The room was filled to the brim with people, almost everyone watching you, as you made your way over to Reinhardt, who was waving you down, champagne flute in hand. It was almost comical seeing such a big man hold such a tiny glass. He was talking to Ana Amari, who looked tired, her under eyes dark. You hadn’t noticed at first, but there was a little girl clinging to her leg.

“Ana, it's nice to see you again,” you greeted pleasantly. She smiled, but her eyes were weary, looking you over and analyzing your every move. You looked down at the little girl, who hid behind her mother’s skirt.

“Mercury,” she said. ”Meet my little girl, Fareeha.” Fareeha rooted herself where she was, not wanting to leave her mother’s side. Ana sighed. “C’mon, say hello.”

“Ah, no it’s alright,” you told her. You looked down at Fareeha. “I used to hide behind people too.” She peeked her head around. Your heart melted. It was like meeting a mini, wide eyed Ana.

“Who did you hide behind?” She asked timidly. You thought about. There were multiple times you stood behind Mercy, as she explained certain procedures or talked to officials. Then, your mind drifted to Reyes, who you used to always stand behind, feeling like he would keep you safe. Anywhere he went, you followed blindly, knowing that he’d protect you. 

“No one in particular,” you lied. You got down on your knees, so that you were on the same level. “But you’ve got it good. Your mom is one of the coolest people I’ve ever met. If she were my mom, I’d hide behind her too.” She smiled timidly. “But you know, I have a feeling you won’t need her for long. I bet you’re a pretty tough kid yourself. I bet you’ll be just like her.” Now, she was grinning, her chest puffed up proudly. You got back up and excused yourself. 

You looked all over for him, as you weaved through groups of people. When you saw him leaned against the wall, your mouth went dry. The man could sometimes be sinfully attractive when he dressed up. That night he wore a black tuxedo that was cut so his broad shoulders were emphasized and it brought out an elegance not usually seen in him.

“Reyes!” You greeted, a bit too loud. Embarrassed, you covered your mouth. Your heart dropped when he barely glanced at you, but too stubborn to let it go, you walked up to him.

“Do you need something?” He asked cooly, just as stubborn as ever. You bit your cheek, not wanting to make a scene. Forcing yourself to breathe, you rolled your shoulders back and tried to keep your composure.

“I just wanted to say thank you,” you said, playing with your necklace. “Look, I got to thinking and, well, you’re always trying to take care of me. Yes, sometimes it feels like you’re smothering, but you’re trying and I know that’s a big deal coming from you.” 

“I wouldn’t have to smother, as you call it, if I thought you were taking care of yourself. Back in the day, you were so timid that you could barely look someone in the eye, but now,” He gestured to you. “You’re all ...well, this.” You looked down at yourself, then realized what he was insinuating. Looking up at him, you saw him glance to the side, cracking you up.

“Reyes, does my dress make you uncomfortable?” You asked, snickering. You saw him twitch, making you burst into laughter. 

“No, of course not,” he told you. He cleared his throat. “I ... suppose I’m not used to you in something… like that, but,” His eyes softened. “I’m going to have to get used to the new you.” He laughed nervously. “I almost feel like I need a reintroduction.” You thought about it, then held your hand out.

“Mercury, alleged deviant. Pleased to make your acquaintance,” you said. He looked at you for a minute, then chuckled, shaking your hand.

“Reyes, complete jackass,” he replied. You leaned against the wall next to him.

“That wasn’t my best moment either. I shouldn’t have mentioned the strike commander thing,” you admitted. “Can we be friends?” He gave you a strange look. “Look, I know it’s weird and that it may be dysfunctional and may not work. But I’d like to try.” You froze, as he started to laugh, not used to the sound coming from him.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m not laughing at you. I was just thinking that I can’t remember the last time I was friend zoned. Probably haven’t been since I was a teenager,” he said. Noticing your concerned look, he shook his head. “Look, it’s alright. I want to be able to have a relationship with you even if it’s not a romantic one. Will it be hard for me to put those emotions away? Yeah, it’ll be fucking hell. But I’m willing to try for you.” You looked him over, trying to see if there were any implications that he was lying. You looked for the usual signs: unsteady voice and breathing, too much eye contact, not enough eye contact, but couldn’t see anything wrong. He smiled softly and you smiled back, feeling yourself relax.

“Alright, alright. So what’s the plan?” You asked. He shook his head.

“Not here,” he warned you, eyes glancing around. That’s when you noticed that people were watching the two of you, some going as far as to write down what they were seeing. You couldn’t imagine what it said, but you weren’t excited to figure out. Noticing your jaw tense, Reyes looked thoughtful. “You always were worried about what other people thought.

“Yeah, I guess,” you admitted. “But you care too.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m serious.”

“Are saying that as my ex-girlfriend or my ex-therapist?” He asked.

“Well, I sucked at both, so I guess neither,” you said, noticing in the corner of your eye Morrison excusing himself from a group of reporters. “How has Morrison been handling all of this?”

“Not great,” he said. “I hope he doesn’t crack under the pressure.” 

“You hope he doesn’t…. did you say something nice about Morrison?” You exclaimed. He glared down at you.

“Okay, I wouldn’t exactly call that nice. Besides, we used to be friends, so of course I wouldn’t….” He trailed off, realizing you were smiling. “Hey, stop that.”

“What?”

“That thing you do where you get me talking and I start telling you all my personal business,” he said. “God, you should be the one who interviews suspects.” He looked at you. “Well, maybe when you aren’t a suspect yourself. But don’t worry, we all know you aren’t guilty, right?” He winked, making your stomach twist.

* * *

You looked around and found Morrison at the bar. He looked the most natural out of the Overwatch men, almost designed to wear a suit. He sat with his elbow on the counter, holding his head. When you got closer, you could see the dark circles under his eyes and the worry lines between his eyebrows.

“May I join you?” You asked. He looked up and you noticed his eyes grow darker. 

“Ah, it’s you,” he said, voice sounding ragged. “Sure.” You weren't sure how much of an invitation that was, but you hopped up on a stool anyways and asked for a glass of water. He raised an eyebrow, as you took a sip.

“Are you alright?” You asked. He gripped his glass, making you wonder if it would shatter. 

“Of course, I just have a lot on my plate,” he told you, voice trying to stay light. You nodded, looking at your glass. You swallowed and looked up. 

“I can’t imagine the stress you go through,” you admitted. He barely nodded. Looking at him, you realized he was always able to keep his composure, but you wondered if he ever wanted to make a scene. You couldn’t imagine living a life where you weren’t allowed to screw up, or risk the lives of everyone. “Hey, um, so you ever talk to anyone about everything you go through.”

“Don’t psychoanalyze me,” he warned. “I’m in trouble because of you.” He sighed and put his head in his hands. “If I push that you’re innocent, then I’ll look like I’m letting my agents get away with crimes, but if I push that you’re guilty, then half of Overwatch will be mad at me because they believe you’re innocent. And I have to decide this by tomorrow.” Suddenly, you grabbed his hand, holding it with both of your hands. You felt him shaking, as his eyes widened as you held eye contact with him.

“Morrison, I did it,” you confessed. He yanked his hand away from you and got up, looking in his pockets. He looked like a madman, as he tried to pull out a pack of cigarettes. 

“You didn’t say that, got it?” He ordered. You frowned, not understanding, and he left, taking out a cigarette and lighter before exiting. Realizing what you’d done, you rested your head on the counter and closed your eyes, feeling a sense of both panic and easiness, like the calm before the storm. Not realizing you had been holding your breath, you exhaled. When you breathed in, you smelled the strong scene of cologne.

“Hey, darling.” You looked up to see McCree there, looking down at you. He smiled, making your heart skip a beat. You sat up.

“Hey,” you greeted. “Getting a drink?” He sat down next to you and leaned against the counter. He shook his head.

“No, I was told I had to be good,” he told you, a knowing look on his face. Your face grew warm, remembering what you had promised. You took a sip from your drink, not wanting to come off as nervous.

Then it struck you. There didn’t need to be a plan, because you confessed, meaning you’d never see the light of day again. All you had was tonight. Anything you wanted, you had to get now. And for once, there wouldn’t be consequences. If there were any, you wouldn’t know it. If there was anytime to be stupid, that would be at that moment. Feeling a rush of adrenaline from all the chaotic emotions going through your head, you put your hand on McCree’s knee.

“Um, if you want. We can go now,” You told him. His breathing hitched and he looked around. You laughed. “I promise no one is going to jump out. I’m serious.” He swallowed and grabbed his tie, trying to loosen it. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. You raised an eyebrow and he shook his hands. “Not that I’m not interested, but that, well… are you sure?” You nodded, running your hand up his leg, you squeezed his thigh reassuringly, circling your thumb. He got up and offered his hand, escorting you out.

* * *

The car ride was long. When you first got into the car and turned it on, Johnny Cash blared. Already tense, it made you jump, causing McCree to repeatedly apologize. 

I didn’t take long for you to wonder if this was a bad idea. You were never the type to just jump into bed with someone and in general, sex was hard for you. In your younger years, you tried to solve your problem scientifically, doing tons of research on the matter, but it ended up not mattering, since when you got to the act, you immediately got flustered. It was almost a wonder that you got pregnant in the first place. Even with Reyes, it took you a long time to be comfortable, always wanting to hide yourself during. Then with Arthur you just let it happen, not really feeling anything.

After driving to the headquarters and parking, you left the car and followed McCree to his room. He took a key from his pocket and tried to unlock it, but struggled. You watched as he tried to jiggle it and force it open, as he clearly got frustrated. He smacked the door and looked at you.

“Your place?” He asked. 

“Well, that depends. Do you mind if the guard watches?” You asked. He grimaced. “Do you have a butter knife?” 

“No, but I can get you one,” he said. “One moment.” He left and came back, butter knife in hand. He handed it to you and you got to work. Putting the knife in the keyhole as far as it would go, you turned it both directions, waiting to hear a click. When it clicked, you slid it down until you found the door’s bolt, where you pushed in. After sliding the bolt out of the door’s jamb, you turned the knob, opening the door. You turned around and handed McCree the knife.

“Tada,” you said, waving your hands. He whistled.

“Well, color me impressed,” he complimented. The two of you walked in.

Unlike most of the rooms in Overwatch, McCree’s room was like something out of your hometown. It was bigger than you expected with light brown walls and dark brown carpet and the walls were decorated with pictures and newspaper clippings taped clumsily on the walls. His bed, a queen size, faced a fireplace and a T.V. By the window, he had a rocking chair with a lamp.

“How did you get all this?” You asked, sitting on the bed. He shrugged, putting the knife on a mahogany dresser. 

“I am a part of Blackwatch, an elite group of soldiers. You should see Reyes’.” He said. You opened your mouth to tell him you had, but decided against it. The room had always bothered Reyes, since it wasn’t close to as nice as the one that the strike commander had. It had been a blow to his ego when he had to move out. “Do you mind if I smoke a cigar first?”

“Y-yeah! I mean, no. I mean, go do what you gotta do. I’m going to the bathroom,” You said. You got up and fled, as he took out a lighter. You closed the door behind you, locking it.

The bathroom wasn’t very big and just consisted of a shower, a toilet, and a sink with a mirror hung over it. You went over to it. You looked nice, your hair was done and the dress fit you well, but there was something in your eyes that made you look unhinged. You tried smiling, but it came off crooked even after your tried pulling the corners of your mouth with your fingers. Defeated, you groaned into your hands.

You quickly realized that you were just going to embarrass yourself. Why in the hell did you have to tease him, acting like you actually knew what you were doing? Teasing made sense to you. Then again, maybe there was a problem with you if teasing and lying felt more natural than actually having sex. What if he thinks you’re going to be a freak in bed and he’s disappointed with the real you? God, what were you thinking, trying to have one last night of fun? Fun wasn’t your style. Fun has gotten you into too much trouble.

You were brought back to reality when you heard a swift knock on the door. Smoothing your hair, you opened it.

“Are you alright?” He asked. He had taken off his tie and vest, leaving his shirt half unbuttoned. His chest was peeking out, showing dark chest hair and toned muscles. Your breath hitched. You tried to play it off as a cough and walked out of the bathroom. You faced away from him, but looked over your shoulder.

“Can you help me with the zipper?” You asked, voice soft. He nodded and you felt him unhook the top, then felt as he zipped it all the way down, exposing your back. Feeling his lips pressed against your shoulder blades, you gasped, your body reacting as he kissed down your spine. When he finished, he stood back up and turned you around, immediately putting his lips against yours. You responded, moving your lips against his, as he slipped your dress off, revealing your underwear. He grabbed your hips and pulled you on top of him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and let him lead you onto the bed. Pulling you on top of him, you straddled his lap, not once breaking your kiss. You felt him bite your bottom lip, hard enough that it made you yelp, making him grin below you. You glared down, as he snickered. 

“Sorry, revenge for the ear bite,” he said. No longer in the heat of the moment, you glanced away and covered your chest instinctively. He noticed and smirked. “You aren’t shy, are you?” 

“I’m fine,” you said, trying to breathe. That was when he noticed you were shaking. Frowning, he cupped your face with his hands.

“We can stop if you want to,” he said gently. He stroked your cheek. “I don’t want to do anything that may upset you.” 

“It’s not like that. It’s just… it’s been awhile,” you admitted. “And the last time I did, it didn’t go well. Honestly, I don’t even remember doing it, I was so drunk. Wouldn’t be surprised if he remembered either.” 

“You don’t remember it?” He asked, stroking your leg. He leaned back. “Um… this may be too personal, but was it consensual between the two of you?” Your body stiffened, not liking the shift in mood. 

“Well, yeah, I’m assuming. I mean, it wasn’t like it was the first time we had sex,” you said. “We were broken up, but I probably told him I was interested in him again or something stupid while I was drunk...” He shook his head. “What?”

“That doesn’t mean anything. Just because you guys had sex before, doesn’t mean you immediately agree to having it again,” he said. Your jaw clenched, as you rolled off of him, any feeling of arousal being exchanged for annoyance. 

“It’s not like that!” You snapped, making him flinch. He sat up and tried to touch your hand, but you yanked it away.

“I’m just trying to make sure you’re okay,” he said. You rolled your eyes and got up. “Okay, I’m sorry for not being a dick. I should just fuck you and throw you out when I’m done. Is that what you want?” You didn’t answer. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Okay, can we agree that the guy sucks, but that it doesn’t matter, because it’s all in the past? You’re not even in the same country as that jackass, so he can’t bother you ever again.”

“No consequences, huh?” You muttered. You looked at him. He was sitting on the bed, watching you. You noticed he was chewing on the inside of his cheek. Sighing, you walked back over and sat in his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. He leaned his forehead into your and you closed the distance, giving a quick peck on his lips. “Don’t worry about me, alright? Let’s just forget about all that stuff outside and just enjoy being together. I don’t know how many more chances we’ll get.”

“What does that me-“ You interrupted him, pushing your mouth onto his. His muscles tensed, but instantly relaxed, as he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you in tightly. He trailed kisses down your jaw to your neck, making you squirm. You tried to hold it, but after he latched his mouth to a certain part of your neck, you snorted, making him stop. “Are you ticklish?”

“Ah, um-“ You squeaked, face heating up. He grinned. He picked you up and pushed you onto the bed, then kissed your neck again, causing a fit of giggles.

“God, you’re cute,” he said, as he continued to kiss and nip at your neck. You wriggled under him, breathless from laughing so hard, but you stopped breathing when he began moving down your chest, his eyes looking up at you for approval. You nodded, biting your lip as he kissed in between your breasts. He guided you up into sitting position and kissed you, as you felt his hand slide under the back of your bra. He yanked at it and tried to unclasp, while you continued to kiss him. After awhile, you noticed your bra was still on. You pulled away and looked at him. He smiled sheepishly, his face red.

You sighed and put your arms behind your back, as you unhooked it yourself, pulling it off. It wasn’t graceful, yet McCree watched you as if you were some kind of dancer, his eyes taking in everything. He grabbed your bra from you and threw it across the room. He kissed down your chest, making you gasp and arch your back as he brushed his lips against your nipple. Noticing, he grinned and ran his tongue over it, making it hard to catch your breath. His other hand grabbed your other breast, running his thumb in a circle. 

“I didn’t take you as a boob guy,” you commented. Half-way through your statement, he nipped, causing your voice to break. He simply smiled up at you.

I think I’m just a you guy,” he answered, kissing down your stomach.

“Cheesy bastard,” you muttered. Ignoring you, he kissed your inner thigh, then, licking his lips, he suddenly grabbed your legs and put them over his shoulder, forcing you flat on your back. He continued to kiss down your legs, his lips brushing the edge of your underwear. He pulled back and ran his hand down your leg then brushed his thumb against your clit, making your hips bounce up. He continued to rub you through your underwear, as you grinded against his hand, too worked up to be embarrassed at your behavior. You whined when he removed his hand.

“Hips up.” He ordered. You complied, lifting your hips, as he hooked his fingers on your underwear and pulled them down. He whistled, making you glare. “You are beautiful.”

“Yeah, yeah,” you muttered. “Can you just…” You trailed off, not knowing what to ask for, or how to ask for it.

“What do you want, darling?” He asked. You looked him over. He was breathing heavily, his toned chest moving up and down and you could see through his pants that he was starting to struggle. You crawled over to him and unbuckled his pants.

“It’s weird being the only one naked,” you told him. He swallowed, as you unbuckled and unzipped his jeans. He helped you, wiggling and kicking them off. Seeing his underwear, you snickered. “American flag boxers?” 

“C’mon, freedom is sexy,” he teased, moving in between your legs. You could tell he was trying to relieve some tension, feeling him rut into your hip.

“A bit ironic, because I think they’re keeping a certain part of you from being free,” you said pointedly. He chuckled, then slid them off. Your breath hitched, as you saw him, your body tensing at seeing how big he was. While a part of your mind was panicking, another part was more than happy to try to fit him.

“Huh,” you said. He looked up.

“Huh? What do you mean ‘huh’?” He said. You saw a flash of panic go over his eyes and you realized what he thought you meant. You immediately shook your head.

“N-no, it’s not that! Actually… the opposite,” you said, looking to the side. “You just surprised me, is all. In fact, I’m now a little worried that I may not be able to keep up. I’m out of practice.” You looked down, closing your eyes and mentally cursing yourself. McCree got behind you and began kissing your shoulder, moving down your arm to your hand. He held that kiss longer than the rest, then held your hand, looking up at you.

“Would you mind if we tried something?” He asked. You nodded and he laid down, gesturing for you to get on top. Swallowing, you did, straddling his stomach. He grabbed your ass, gently rubbing it.

“Can you turn around?” He asked, his voice tight. You did, laying on your stomach. Because of your position, your face was right next to his cock and you could feel his breath on your cunt, causing you to shiver. 

You gasped, as you felt his tongue run across your slit, causing a loud moan to emit from your throat. He circled your clit, then moved lower, moving his tongue around your opening. Wanting him to speed things up, you kissed his tip, causing him to groan below you, the vibrations going straight through your body. You dragged the tip of your tongue down and up, lightly brushing against it. You felt him sigh, as you reached out and stroked him, your thumb circling around the tip. Below you, he swiped his tongue across your clit, making your body tremor. You forced yourself not to rub yourself on him, as he continued to tease you. Feeling frustrated, you put your mouth around him and sucked his tip, causing him to moan into you. When you started to move up and down, you felt him grab your ass, his fingers digging into your skin. He began to suck on your clit, making you moan around him. He reached up and began to rub your clit, then with his other hand, inserted a finger, making you squirm. 

He was the first to orgasm, moaning your name. When he did, he quickly grabbed and pulled you up, allowing himself to thrust up without choking you. Before you could say anything, he pushed you down and kissed you hard. He inserted one finger into you, moving it in a “come hither” motion, as he rubbed his thumb against your clit. You panted, as he slid in a second finger, causing a pleasant burn. Suddenly, he hit a spot that made you buck up and continued to hit that spot, increasing his speed. You hadn’t even noticed when he added a third finger, your mind hazy, as you felt your body began to tense up, almost there. 

“McCree!” You moaned, arching your back, as your orgasm overcame you. You cried out, trembling, as pleasure rippled through your body, making your legs shake and your breathing ragged. You reached up to McCree and wrapped yourself around him, wanting him as close to you as possible in that moment. You heard him whisper in your ear, his voice soft and encouraging, but your mind was reeling.

“Darling, you are so fucking sexy,” he whispered into your ear. You hummed, barely able to speak. The two of you laid there for a moment until you rolled over.

“Ready for more?” You asked. He winced.

“Darling, you’ve gotta give me a minute. Like, I’m good, but not that good,” he said. You grinned and got on top of him.

“Cowboy can’t handle the rodeo?” You said, looking down at him, smirking. Before he could reply, his phone went off and you grabbed it for him, handing it over, but not before noticing Reyes texted him. “What did he say?”

“Mmm… nothing really. He was just asking about you. I told him we were having dinner,” he said, putting his phone back down. He shrugged. “He’s telling me to get my ass back to my room. He’s just acting tough, but he’s soft on me, even if he won’t admit it.” He pecked your lips. “But I suppose if he wants me in my room, I’ll just have to find something to do for the next few hours.”

“Like, you could last for hours,” you teased, resting your head on his chest. You could hear his heartbeat, the rhythmic thump relaxing you. Your eyes began to close, a mix of the high of your orgasm and simply being tired, making you drift asleep. You heard a rumble in his chest, as he chuckled and wrapped his arms around you, kissing your forehead before going to sleep himself.


End file.
